


A Collection of Kylo Ren x Reader One shots

by QueenRen64



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Honeymoon, Marriage, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRen64/pseuds/QueenRen64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of Kylo Ren x Reader inserts I on wrote on DA. Features all types from how you met, wedding, being pregnant, etc. Sorry if some of them are long as they were originally on DA when I wrote them. In the meantime, enjoy! The only first couple of chapters are related to one another but can also be read as a one shot. The rest are unrelated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How It Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You remember what it was like to meet Kylo as he eases your fear of hurting your daughter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! THIS WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR THE MOVIE STARS WARS EPISODE 7! DO NOT READ IF YOU PLAN TO WATCH THE MOVIE! IT WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!
> 
>  
> 
> Star Wars (c) LucasFilm/Disney/Whoever own it (I'm not really good at copyrights)  
> You (c) yourself
> 
>  
> 
> (Y/n)-your name  
> (C/n)-child's name  
> (F/w)-favorite weapon  
> Saber (c) me (at least the name, I think)
> 
> Takes place sometime during the movie with past events remembered...

"A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...."

 

"Is he here? Is he here?" you heard a childlike voice cry out. You turned around to see your daughter rushing around frantically in your room, excited yet worried.

"What's wrong (c/n)?" you asked. Of course, you probably shouldn't have asked her that. You knew the obvious answer to that already.

"Is he here yet?" (c/n) asked again. "He should be back soon. We're right above the planet. It shouldn't take that long. Mommy, does it really take that long?"

You sighed. You wanted to comfort her saying that he was fine. That he would come back and be all right like always. Only (c/n) seemed to be sort of right though. He was taking a bit too long to come back.

You hated it too when he would take this long. Normally, you two naturally let him do his job without stressing out over it. He always came back safe and sound. Though sometimes, you saw when he was happy to get away from whatever it was he failed to run back up to you two. Other times, he looked like a raging bull and you steered (c/n) out of his sight. Though regardless of his mood, (c/n) always brought a happy smile to his face.

It was something you loved about your daughter. A release from the stress and worries of the world. Her smile just cured about any distress you were in. And you knew you wanted to see more of it. You and him. Anything for her to be happy. Just to see her smile again.

"Saber," you said, calling your daughter's nickname (the one and you and him endlessly debated on before settling on (c/n) but Saber remained as a nickname). "Why don't we play that favorite game of yours? What was it? Troopers n Rebels? I'm sure he'll be back soon, sweetie. Just give him some time. He's working you know."

"He always works," (c/n) grumbled. "He never spends any time with me no more."

"That's not true," you said. "Your father is a hard worker, (c/n). He's doing the best for...what's right. There's just a lot of stress on him now. We have to be there to support him. Which is why you then come in and ask him to play with you. Help him get away from his work a bit."

"But then they always call him back and tell him about something they found and he's off to work again," (c/n) said, rolling her eyes. "And he's always going to that old tall man. Stupid Hux and Supreme Leader."

"Hey, hey," you snapped. "That's no way to talk, young lady. Hux is what is taking care of this ship we call home. And Supreme Leader Snoke is what eventually you'll learn all your tricks from your father...remember, you wanted to learn oh what was it called..."

"But you have it too, Mommy," (c/n) said. "You're like daddy...but you won't teach me it."

"I can't, sweetheart. At least not for a while."

"But why? You said one day, you would," Saber pleaded.

You gulped as a dangerous memory surfaced in your mind.

A memory you had seen as a child. Watching them fight. Wanting them to control you. To determine what your fate would be. And you were in the middle of it all. Not saying anything. Seeing them clash at one another. Fighting over a destiny not meant for them. For you. And you didn't say anything about it. Because you were scared...

You breathed in and out slowly, feeling your fists clench.

Why did they do this to me? How could they bring me into a world like this? Did they not know what they made? What know what past they made for me? A past that I will always remember? A life I want to forget. A past that I never want to return to...and they ruined it all for me....they ruined it...THEY RUINED...

"Mommy!" (c/n) yelped.

"Huh?" you gasped.

"My toy!" Saber cried.

You turned your head to see (c/n)'s toy floating up in the air, being crushed. You let go of your fists and the toy fell down.

"Oh my..." you said. "Saber...I'm sorry..."

(C/n) ran up to the toy and dusted it off, checking for any damages. "You...squeezed it a bit," (c/n) said, examining the small wound.

"Not again," you muttered. "Not again...."

Your room doors then opened up. A Stormtrooper walked in. (C/n) got up happily and ran up to him.

"Is he here?" she asked.

"Commander has returned safe and sound," the Stormtrooper said. "He seems a bit mad though so I'd think...."

(C/n) ignored his warnings and rushed out the door.

"Whoa, careful little one!" the Stormtrooper warned, almost tripping as (c/n) dashed pass him, knocking him to the wall. He glanced up to direct to you. "My lady, your husband....oh...well, you probably already know..."

"Thank you for the info," you said. "You may rest now."

"Thank you, my lady," the Stormtrooper said, leaving out of the room.

You then blasted off to find where your daughter went to. "(C/n)?" you called out. You knew where she was going to go to. Only it was best off if she was with you. No need for her to bump into something she would mess up. Or get in trouble with. Like that one time she was so happy to hear about him coming back, she knocked a squad of Stormtroopers flat onto their butts, running to greet him

General Hux wasn't sure too happy to see that but it made her father roar into laughter. Then he reminded her to watch her way around the ship.

"Daddy!" you heard your daughter's voice ring out. You then turned toward a familiar corridor and followed it down to the ship's landing for the TIE Fighters and Atmospheric Assault Landers.

"(C/n)! Watch out!" you said as you dodged the Stormtroopers marching in place along with keeping an eye on the other ships flying out and landing.

You then recognized a familiar ship just landing in right now. It opened its doors to reveal more troopers coming out along with a dark hooded figure and silver plated Stormtrooper. Behind him was a man with two troopers holding guard of him.

"Take him to the chair," the dark figure boomed at the Stormtroopers. The Stormtroopers nodded and began to take the man away to the prisoner's room.

"Is that a kid?" Poe, the prisoner, asked as his eyes peered at your daughter running toward the dark figure.

"Daddy!" Saber screamed as she bolted towards the dark figure. The dark figure, wearing his mask, cape and robes, turned around to the child.

"Hello, little one," the dark figure said. "Have you been good aboard the ship?"

"I know it's you, daddy!" (c/n) said, jumping up and reaching out her arms to try to hug him.

The dark figure picked her up and hugged her. "It's good to see you again, sweetie."

"We've kept your father safe and sound as always, young one," Captain Phasma, the silver plated Stormtrooper said. "Mission accomplished as always."

"Thank you, Ms. Phasma!" (c/n) said, putting her hand above her head to salute her.

"It's Captain, youngling. Remember what I told you about manners," the dark figure said.

"I know, Daddy," (c/n) beamed.

You turned to see the prisoner frown at this.

"He's....got a kid?" Poe asked, surprised. You saw it in his face for worriment of the child. How she would be used by him for his own needs. Yet, you knew deep down he didn't know. You and him loved her. You would never use her for your own advantages. You only did what was best for her. To make her happy.

"Move it, prisoner," the troopers commanded. They took him away.

You slowly walked up to your daughter and the dark figure. "So...how did it go?" you asked.

They both turned to you. "Mommy, Daddy's back!" (c/n) said loudly.

The dark figure sighed. "I...don't want to talk right now about it."

You nodded. "I'm glad you're back though, Kylo. This one's really been missing you badly today. She wouldn't stop with the same question over and over."

"Like always," Kylo giggled.

"I was worried about you!" Saber yelped. "I thought you weren't going to come back. But I knew you would! Until I thought, gee, Dad's taking a long time. Are they really bad down there? Did they get him? Then I got worried all over again. I kept asking Mommy about it but she kept insisting that you were fine and I forget about it. But I couldn't stop worrying! I was scared!"

"And now I'm back," Kylo said.

"And let him do his job for a bit," you said to your daughter. "He's got some work to do right now. He will play with you in a little while."

"Why don't you play with Mommy with that favorite game of yours? Was it Troopers n Rebels?" Kylo asked.

"That's what I suggested!" you laughed. "But she kept pestering and pestering...."

"I want to ppppplllllaaayyyy," (c/n) grumbled. "You're always with Meanie General and Big Scary Giant. They take you away from me."

"Hey, General Hux is helping me with half of the work," Kylo boomed. "As for the Supreme Leader, he's teaching Daddy a little something I promise to teach to you if you'd be good...."

"But Mommy then won't teach it to me, Daddy!" (c/n) cried. "She said she would but not now. Why not Daddy?"

Kylo turned toward you.

"I had....another one today," you said, disappointed. "I...I don't know."

"We will talk later," Kylo said. He put (c/n) down. "Go along now, little one. Why don't you play with your toys? Oh, Ms. Hadla fixed your toy too. Remember that one you broke?"

"Hhh! I better go get it," (c/n) screeched. She began to run toward her room.

"I better go and guide her back," you said. "Don't want Hux to get another headache after the Second Fall of the 200 Troopers March."

"Ah, she'll be fine," Kylo said. "Just make sure she doesn't touch any buttons. I don't want another missile launching again."

 

You were in Ren's chambers....or err, your room as you tried to fix the toy's broken wound, sitting on the bed. You felt upset that you did this. In front of her. She didn't need to see that. None of it.

She didn't need to know what the life you had before...the life you left behind....the powers that you had...that were inside of her now...you didn't want to teach her because you knew it replayed all those haunted memories. Not to mention, what would she do with those powers? Would she be ruthless and cruel like her father? Or confused and tormented....like her mother?

You sighed as you put the toy on a table. You put your hands on your head. "What have I brought into the world?" you mumbled. Of course, the question was more of a What have they brought into the world? Directing the question specifically at...

The doors to the chamber opened. You glanced up to see who it was.

Kylo.

He walked over to you and sat down. He took off his mask and set it aside the toy.

"So..." he began. "What happened?"

You gulped. "They came back to me again...and I destroyed the toy." You pointed at the toy. "I don't think I should be around her...not right now..."

Kylo glanced at the toy's destroyed part. He then looked down, thinking a bit before looking at you. "I don't think you could ever so do something like that to her," he said. "You know yourself better...which was why you focused on the toy instead. Better that than..."

"And if she was it?" you asked panicking. "If she had been the victim...then what?"

"Don't think like that, love," Kylo said. "I know you know yourself. You would never hurt her. If anything, you'd probably just screamed loudly and bolt out of the room."

"And if I couldn't control it?" you shrieked.

Kylo gazed down at the floor. "If I could control myself around her when I get my rages...you can too. I know you can."

You turned away from him. "Because you know yourself better not to be like that with her. I can't control it."

You felt gloved fingers wrapped around your chin and turn your head to face him. You stared into his dark eyes...the ones you saw that day when he finally took off his mask...the ones that made you fall in love...and wished to be with him forever.

"You left that life behind long ago," Kylo said. "You shouldn't let it haunt you. You do know now that it's in her....from both you and me. She's eventually going to find out about your...life. She's going to want to know everything. You don't have to tell her now though...just teach her what you can."

"Yeah, to be the monster that I was," you grumbled.

"You're not a monster," your husband said. "The woman that you were is gone...You're a beautiful, wise woman that I married, who brought our wonderful, magnificent creation into this world...our little girl. You've...made me realize how love could be...how a child's life could change your life around."

"And what do you do?" you thundered. "You keep on pestering to find that...that man whom you said you'd wouldn't let control you...this desire...to get him. You remind me of my life I left behind...why can't you do the same?"

He stood quiet for a bit. "I made a mission that I promise to keep. I'm not stopping until I get what I want," he answered.

"Doesn't mean you can't spend time with her," you grumbled.

"I do spend time with her," Kylo insisted. "You don't think I don't want to spend time with my own daughter? I want to teach her what we have...I can already sense it a bit in her. Do you know a trooper reported he saw her almost lifting one of her toys up?"

"Which is why it's better if you do the teaching and I stand watch," you sassed, turning your whole body away now, titling your head to the side out of his fingers.

You felt him now wrap his arms around you and turn face towards him again.

"Please, love," he pleaded. "I'm going to need your help in this...I'm not the only parent here."

You sighed. "All right...it's just...I'm scared...." You rested your head against his chest as you wrapped your arms around him. "I don't...want to hurt her...." A small tear slid down your face.

"Shh, shh," Kylo cooed. He held onto you tightly. "It's all right. You won't hurt her. I promise you that. You know yourself, love. It's ok." He gently kissed your head.

You two stood like this for a while. You felt his fingers brush your tears away. "I still remember the day we met," you sniffed. "How my life changed that day."

"And mine too," Kylo agreed. "I never knew I would meet the woman of my dreams. And create a precious treasure of life."

You giggled and smiled. "I love you Kylo."

"I love you too," he replied. He titled his head towards you and kissed your mouth. You kissed back, feeling your lips dance with one another. You then pulled away and continued to rest your head against his chest.

Memories of how you met played into your mind. Yet, the dark ones pulsed too, jutting out like a jagged rock. You whimpered. You had to go back. To the beginning. This was how it all started. How it all played out:

 

You were born on a planet that you don't recall its name. Just that you were born to two people...two people that wanted to control who you were...your mother and father...a Jedi...of the light side...another Jedi...of the dark side....

Your father had once been the son of a Jedi, true to the Jedi Order until their fall. He was kind, conscious and chivalrous. He helped people with their problems, though never told about his powers or his father.

Your mother had been the daughter of a woman who had admired the tales of the Galatic Empire and the Sith. She had been easily seduced, determined for power and manipulation. She was a bit stubborn, cruel and hot-headed. She did everything she could to prove to the Empire and the dark side that she wanted to dominate the world as much as they did.

They met one day when your father had been saving some people from the Stormtroopers. With the Rebels help, your father tried to help them from escaping a cruel fate.

You mother's arrival into the battlefield changed him. He had seen her as a troubled spirit, lusting for authority but confused on what was happening around her. She never seen so much hurt...so much pain. It was like it felt...wrong. But another side told her to continue her quest of control.

Miraculously, he was able to convince her of her wrong ways and promises of a power she can control that was better...the light side.

So your father trained your mother in becoming a better woman, being his apprentice...into a "lady of the light side"...and thus he fell in love with her as she did with him. With their secret marriage, came your birth.

Yet the laws of the Force knew that such a bond would struggle with temptations and conflicts.

Your mother had been irresistible to the dark side. In confidential meetings with her, she taught you about the dark side: the power, the control, the strength...to crush all your enemies.

You had followed her teachings and commands well, obeying them and thirsting for more guidance.

Your father had a different mindset for you. He taught you about the ways of the true Jedi and the light side: generous, spirited, benevolent....to be helpful to all others and treat equally.

This good karma that you produced made you feel happy as you went to counsel with people and their problems. It made you want to do more to make the happy feeling come back.

Both teachings couldn't be mixed together though.....there had to be one. Your father soon learned of your trouble-making habits and your mother's allure to the dark side again. He persuaded her to leave that side behind, to renew herself as she was a mother and a wife to a child of both sides...she could though, leave the past completely...but your mom felt that the power would slip from her hands by surrendering...she wasn't one for giving up.

Thus, her father and mother clashed with their ideas of the perfect destiny for you. To determine what your dream will be. And you had no say in it.

Your mind swirled in a confusion and bewilderment of who was right...or even what was right....or wrong. You wanted to obey your father....but you wanted to please your mother. You were "Daddy's little angel" but "Mommy's little troublemaker" as well.

You then had rages in which your anger had bubbled up, furious at both for not wanting to let you follow your own path. You would use your power to grab onto items to crush it. You then would scream out loud, shrieking at the wrath held inside and it would devastate any items near you, exploding into tiny bits. It was a new power feared by your father...but loved by your mother.

You then made the decision to run away. You couldn’t be with them no more. You had to escape from their desires to control you. You wanted to make your own destiny.

You’ve packed your items and quickly stole some vehicle from someone, running away from the dreaded place you called home.

You arrived to another town where you disguised yourself as someone else, hoping that everyone there was foreign to you, never recognizing who you were.

Then it would be years later….he came.

You were about to make a grab at thieving away again, the only life you knew now. There was a scream in the air. You titled your head up, scared that someone found you stealing a piece of food you wanted to grab for dinner. There were more screams heard throughout the night.

You quietly headed toward the front door, opening it to peek at what was happening.

There was an army of soldiers in white armor, blasting away at the people. People ran and yelped, crying for help, pleading for the battle to stop. The soldiers continued to blast away, following their command.

You thought of a way for you to escape this mess, searching around for any routes for you to take to cover from the battle. You prepared to dash off when you saw someone come and shot at one of the soldiers.

You felt a pang in your heart for the soldier. Something told you that it was right…that the person was fighting for their life….another told you that they didn’t know what they were doing…that they shot a soldier who was like them…who had a family and friends…maybe it was the only way he had to survive….to become a soldier.

They didn’t know the power the soldier wield. The power to control. The power of fear. The power of dominance…powers that you wanted.

And you went out to show that power.

“Leave them alone!” you screeched. You ran toward the person and attacked, using your (f/w) to destroy them. You then continued on to hurt the other people, feeling surges of lusts of power drain into your adrenaline kicking in for fight.

It felt wrong...but it felt so good.

You then stopped as your body extracted out from the energy wasted onto them, pausing for a bit to breathe. You prepared to launch your second wave when you heard the ssslllhhh of something nearby.

You lifted your head up to see a man in black robes, wearing a cape and a black-silver coated mask shielding his face. In his hands was a lightsaber you had never seen before….a fiery red glow pulsating with burning energy, with two little ones glowing alongside the hilt.

Fear engulfed into you a bit. You sensed more power drawn from him, dangerous and frightening. A power that he had…and knew how to control it. Adrenaline had now transformed into flight.

You shivered a bit, afraid to move though. What would he do? What did he want? Why as he in front of you in the first place.

You felt your limbs move but froze as the lightsaber now neared your neck. A small whine slipped from your throat.

“Interesting,” the hooded figure said, in a robotic, deep voice. “I’ve never seen such a specimen like you. I can sense your desire of power…and a power you control…but you seem conflicted…unsure of what you want to follow…”

Your mind ran into a series of questions. How did he know all of this? Who was he? How could he have known what power you could wield?

"I can show you how to wield them," the hooded figure boomed. "However, you must in turn be my apprentice...and give yourself up to me."

You shook your head immediately no, afraid of what he meant by that.

"I do not mean for in a way of what you thought," the hooded figure said. "What I mean is you must be my...slave. You will do as what I say. You will help me in getting what I want. If you do, I will in return give my service of helping you find who you are meant to be. My guidance will help in understanding who you are."

You thought for a bit, unsure to believe in what he was saying. He could be just lying to you right now, truth be told that he would make you a slave of doing nothing but hard labor...or worse.

There was though, a sling of something telling you to go with the man...that you can finally understand who you were meant to be. This man had an aura of knowledge, power and wisdom. He must know something...

You nodded, consenting to his agreement. "Follow me," he said, leading you away from the battle.

"A wise choice," he said. "I am Kylo Ren."

"I'm (y/n)."

You then came on board on a ship, a Star Destroyer known as the Finalizer. You were first sentenced to do a couple of chores, helping with cleaning the weapons, armor and cleaning the whole ship head to toe.

These chores though came with the reward of Ren's guidance of controlling your power...the Force...of the dark side. You struggled to cooperate with both, being a child of light and dark.

You never told Ren about this since you were sure afraid that he would kick you off the ship. Nevertheless, you've never heard Ren complaining about anything as you were beginning to rise through the ranks of your apprenticeship.

So much for the “slave” thing….he really didn’t make you do anything against your will. It was just chores. More like servant than slave.

Soon though, you would follow your mother’s path…falling in love with your master. You admired his skills and abilities. You wanted though, to see the man behind the mask. What did he look like? You had once asked him about it.

“Master, does a face hide behind that mask?” you asked one time. It was a risky question as you weren’t sure if he would be in the mood to reveal his face, noting of sometimes his rages or anger bursts, especially when asked stupid questions or information he didn’t wish to hear.

Nevertheless, Ren took off his mask to reveal a handsome face. And you fell in love at first sight. It was a face of a man you saw as a true leader. You couldn’t help but wanted to know more.

And you did so by rising up from your apprenticeship to right hand woman. You served as an advisor to Kylo now, occasionally traveling with him to various planets to find the man he wanted to destroy. You kept aware of the people who attempted to kill him. For fun, you sometimes hid in the shadows, watching them try to harm him when they were hit by an unknown force. This was your favorite thing to do. Hide and then strike the enemy, to impress your master. He was very pleased by it.

Yet, you struggled with the restlessness of wanting to be with him more…be more than just an advisor.

You admired him for his power, strength, determination and manipulation. How you wished you could be just like him, to cheer him on and ignore all those that degraded him.

Once, curiosity had gotten the best of you.

You had seen him asleep on a chair, tired and exhausted from another rage of information he didn’t want to hear. You silently walked over to him, examining his delicate face. With your hand, you brushed it against his cheek, feeling his soft, smooth skin. He looked so peaceful sleeping. How odd it was to see him transform into a rage to radiate into a serenity of quietness.

How you wanted to snuggle up with him, to wrap your arms around him, to rid him of his pain, to tell him to ignore what they all said about him…that he was better than what they thought of him.

Your hand then moved over to touch his silky, black hair when you felt a tight grip on your wrist. You gaped as you saw him awake now, startled and annoyed. His eyes zoomed from your hand to your face.

“What are you doing?” he demanded.

You pulled away from his grasp and turned around, embarrassed. Your cheeks flashed into hot red. “I…” you began. “I…I thought….I don’t know…I’m sorry, master. I think I’ll just…”

You then felt something pull you back as you turned around to gaze into his eyes…the same eyes you saw that day when he pulled off his mask…the same ones you were in love with now.

He laid a hand against your cheek, watching it glow into crimson. Sweat formed on your head, shivering a bit, afraid of what would happen.

Surprisingly, you then felt something wet and smooth against your forehead. You glanced up to see Kylo give a light kiss on it. You smiled uneasily, feeling your face turn really hot now. Kylo smiled too, his growing wider as you attempted to hide your blush buried in his chest.

From there on, you both held a secret affair, hiding it from the rest of the command. Kylo knew General Hux would probably disapprove of his relationship with you. Hux would command that the relationship be broken off, that Ren should be focused on his goal.

Kylo though, felt that he could pursue both. “Who never knew even the greatest would need his support from his lovely queen?” he once said to you.

You nodded, agreeing and feeling another rise of blush form again. Eventually though, it was told to command. Hux didn’t breathe a single word about it. You wondered if perhaps he had been afraid of you since Kylo took you to see Supreme Leader Snoke. Snoke had token a great liking to you.

“Ah, you’ve found yourself an empress,” Snoke said. “She is very lovely, Ren. And malevolent. I can see why you chose her. Make her yours one day.”

“She is mine,” Kylo said possessively. “She obliges to rule by my side.”

2 against one. It was pretty obvious who would win.

Thus, the apprentice-mastership bloomed into love to marriage. You were so shocked to see Kylo proposed to you. You never thought it would happen.

You were so sure he’d been too obsessed with finding his quest that when he came back from another planet, you never reckon he come back with a shiny ring. An enchanting, prepossessing gem carved on a gleaming band. And when he got on his knees, your heart melted.

He asked you to be his evil queen, his empress…his everything.

And you said yes.

The wedding day took place on what else…the Starkiller Base. You wanted to get married on a nice planet but Kylo convinced you that getting married there would probably be difficult since who knew if the Resistance would come up and crash the party.

It was still an exquisite event though. You gasped at the sight of the Stormtroopers lined up, armed and standing straight. You walked down the red carpet aside the rows of the troopers, ailing up to the stand where General Hux, Captain Phasma and your soon to be husband stood.

You were dressed in a marvelous black gown, sparkling with small glitter. On your head was a thin, silk veil and in your hands, a bouquet of gorgeous flowers.

Everything about that day felt so perfect.

You finally came up to the stand and stood alongside with Captain Phasma, waiting for the vows and such to be given.

After all that, you and Kylo enjoyed a small reception of the command applauding your marriage…until note of a Resistance member with a possible location of the man Kylo wanted to find was found.

The honeymoon had to wait for a while. In the meantime, you spent your days aboard the Finalizer, wondering which planets would be a perfect spot for it.

Days then passed by into months. You were anxious to be on your honeymoon, wanting to escape a bit from your work and relieve your husband from his stress.

It was during this time too….you had nightmares and memories dancing in your head of the past. Your mind wrestled with the dark recollections of a past you long wanted to forget. The hauntings of your mother and father’s fight over your destiny, the people that you killed in your wrath…their faces of pain and suffering…that you embedded on. Of a monster that you grew into. You quivered in your sleep thinking about all this.

You had told Kylo about your past which Kylo suggested you keep it as it was...in the past. You had made a new life now with him. There was no need to go back.

One day, it went a bit too far. You were sitting down on a chair in Ren’s chambers, reading a book when a memory surfaced in your head. You gripped onto the chair’s arms. Your breathing tensed. Your heart raced. You attempted to get your mind back into the book, but the memory taunted with your mind.

You hyperventilated as you stood up, walking now to shake it off. You turned around to see the door open.

“Oh, hello, my love,” you cooed, trying to hide your nervousness. Kylo didn’t buy it.

“What’s wrong, hun?” he asked as he took off his mask, walking over to you.

Another memory played in your head, of the two arguing, spatting at one another.

“No, please,” you said, waving your hands out. “No…I can’t…”

“Love?” Kylo asked. “What’s wrong?” He walked closer to you.

“I said stop fighting!” you growled, shaking your head. “Enough! Don’t choose for me! This is my doing! Stop!”

Kylo attempted to wrap his arms around you in a hug.

“I said NO!” you screamed, waving your hand up, blasting Kylo into a wall. Kylo yelped as pain inflicted onto his shoulder.

“Kylo!” you shrieked. You snapped out of your trance and ran over to him, hugging him dearly.

“I’m so sorry!” you cried. “I…they…came back again. I’m sorry. I don’t want them to come back!”

“Shh, shh, it’s ok,” Kylo said, hugging you. “I’m fine. Nothing but a little bruise.” He glanced down at your face in his chest, lifting it up in his palms. “They’re not coming back…it’s all left back there. Remember? It’s ok, love.”

“And those people I hurt…” you whined. “All of them…what if they were…defending…they…”

“It’s all right,” he continued. “You had to fight them. If you didn’t, they would of took you away from me…then I’d be left all alone.”

You sobbed. “I’m sorry, Kylo.”

Kylo sighed. “How about we get away for a bit?” he suggested. “Maybe we’re spending too much time on this ship…and not enough time for you.”

So you two then embarked onto your honeymoon. It was spent time on a wonderful planet, full of exotic forests, lovely beaches and peaceful views. You felt all of your gloominess wash away, seeing your husband smile as he tried to make you happy. You in return then tried to make him happy, attempting to make his favorite meal, but ended up blowing it up. Still, it earned a laugh from him that pleased your ears.

When you returned back to the ship though, you gained some sort of illness. You were coughing a lot along with trips to the bathroom to throw up. Kylo assumed that there was probably some flu you got when you went to explore the forest. You reckoned though you didn’t sense there to be any illness on the planet.

The illness then swept away…into cravings of food and getting really hungry. When it especially came to dinner time, almost the whole table turned to stare at you gobbling down on the food. You even called upon having a third serving.

It was highly suggested for you to go to the doctor but you waved it off, saying that it was just some phase you were going through. Until you found out the truth.

“Hey, what do you think is up with the lady?” a TIE pilot once told to another. You’ve perked your ears up to hear their conversation.

“I don’t know. She sure is eating a lot though,” the other said. “First, she got sick, now she’s gorging like she never had food before.”

“Do you suppose…she’s…pregnant?”

“Doesn’t surprise me since Commander Ren probably isn’t just going to bang his wife once.”

You then remembered a day…a very magical day…of what you and Kylo did…to express your love…

You raced over to the doctor to find out. And the test came out positive.

You began to freak out, wondering what he would say about it. You and him never got to the topic of children since it was one thing to plan the honeymoon but for children…it was a whole other conversation.

Still, you had to tell him. You just hoped he’d be in the right mood.

“Kylo,” you said one day when you two were both in his chambers. You were sitting down on the bed as he sat on the other side, dusting off his mask.

“Yes, love?” he asked. “Is something wrong? Your eating phase…has been continuing still. Have you gone to the medical examiner yet?”

“Yeah, about that…” you began. You cleared your throat. “Kylo…I’m….pregnant.”

You winced at those words and turned away from him. It sounded cheesy, but you knew it was the truth. It was the part of what his reaction might be.

You heard him get off from the other side and onto yours. Two arms cloaked around you. A kiss popped onto your head.

You turned to him. “You’re…not mad?”

“Why would I be?” Kylo asked. “This is….great. Wonderful. I’m going to be a father. And you a mother. Our child…he’s going to be magnificent.”

“He?”

“Or she. I’m very happy though. Thank you, my love.” He kissed you again and hugged you tighter.

You both then waited for the arrival of your child…that came when he was on a mission. You felt your water broke when you began to worry about him coming back. Labor contractions then formed, making you squirm and squeal in pain.

Immediately, you were rushed to the medical examiner, ordering for everyone to get out and wait, letting only in some.

“My lady, slow, deep breaths,” General Hux advised.

“Like you know what it’s like to go through this!” you roared. “Where’s my husband?”

“He’s on his way right now,” a TIE pilot radioed. “Hurry up in there, guys! She’s….cugh!” You had accidentally threw your hand up, forcing her up to the roof and hitting her head.

“Sorry,” you breathed, gripping onto the bed’s arm. “She’s really making it….ough! Where is HE?!”

The doors to the medical room burst open and Kylo rushed in. “I’m right here,” he said, running to your side. He held onto your hand. A small smile formed on his face.

“She’s finally here,” you breathed. “She’s….owgh!” You screamed again as you felt your body morph from the birth.

After the long wait, your daughter was finally born.

“It’s a girl,” the doctor cheered, holding the child up to Kylo. You laid back in the bed, exasperated.

Kylo took the child from the doctor and held her in his arms. He beamed at the face of his newborn child.

“Look,” he said, showing her to you. You turned your head to see your daughter’s face. You reached out your arms to hold onto her.

You rested a hand through her tiny black hair, admiring all of her features from you and him. “She looks a bit like you,” you said, glancing up at him.

“She’s got a bit from your beauty too,” Kylo said, tickling his daughter’s cheek.

The baby let out a little whine and snuggled up close to you. You kissed her head, proud of what you have brought. Kylo then hugged you as well.

“You did wonderful, love,” he said, kissing your head. He then eyed back to his daughter. “She’s going to be a smart, beautiful girl.”

“What’s her name?” Hux asked.

You and Kylo looked at each other.

“Saber?” he asked.

“I thought we agreed on (c/n),” you said.

“Well, it’s up to you,” he said.

“(C/n),” you nodded. “(C/n) “Saber” Ren.”

 

And she was. You flashed forwarded through memories of her growing up, saying her first words, trying on a trooper helmet. She even once sneezed, sending her plate flying in the air and crashing into a wall.

You and Kylo burst into laughter at this, wondering about her Force powers.

You then recently remembered about her question about a little “apprentice”.

“Mommy, will I get an apprentice one day?” she asked innocently.

“An apprentice?” you inquired, playfully.

“You know,” she said. “A….little brother or sister. I want to teach them about the Force one day too…like Daddy taught you a bit.”

“Well,” you said, fixing the bed. “I’m not so sure. You’re going to have to ask your father about that.”

“But I want one,” she pleaded. “Can we adopt? Or can you still get pregnant? I don’t know how you get pregnant but whatever it is you do to get pregnant, you should do it again!”

“Sweetie! It’s…” you began. How in the world were you going to explain this to her?

Thank goodness though, the doors just opened right then and there.

“Daddy!” (c/n) squealed as she ran into Kylo’s arms.

“How’s my two favorite women doing?” Kylo asked, kissing Saber’s head. He then put her down and kissed yours.

“Daddy, can I have a little brother or sister soon?” (c/n) begged.

“A little brother or sister for you?” Kylo teased.

“Yeah, I want to be like you when you taught Mommy about the Force. I want to train them to become strong like I will one day.”

“Well, I think…” you began.

“I think your mother and I are going to have a ‘talk’ about this,” Kylo said, hugging you. “Maybe as long as you’re good…we might teach you a bit about it…and get you a little brother or sister.”

“Yay! Thank you! I love you, Mommy and Daddy!” (c/n) shrieked. She ran up to you both and jumped very high to kiss each of you on the cheek. She then ran out doing a small happy dance, chanting, “I’m gonna get a brother! I’m gonna get a sister!”

You giggled at the sight of seeing this. You then felt a set of cold lips brush against your neck.

“Kylo, what are you doing?” you chuckled.

“What else do you think?” Kylo snickered, moving to your head, to your nose, to your lips, back to your neck. His arms slithered around your waist tighter.

You gasped as a small set of teeth raked across the skin of your neck.

“Wait, you want….right now?” you inquired.

“Why not?” Kylo smirked, kissing a bit below your neck now, his hands working at your zipper for your dress to unzip it.

You felt the hands then start to come a little too close to your…

“She’s going to come back, maybe!” you warned, pushing him away. “And if she walks in on us?”

“She is going to learn that’s how she was made,” he chuckled. He then hugged you again and kissed your lips.

You kissed back and hugged as well, feeling his warmth circle around you. Until he tugged at the seams again.

“Kylo!” you giggled, pushing away. “Stop!”

You laughed at the memory. It was washed over with the fear of how you hurt Kylo…how you were afraid to hurt her….when it would happen again.

“So…” Kylo said. “Are you willing to teach her a bit? Along with my help?”

You sighed. “All right,” you said. “I’ll help her. I promise I’ll try to be good. Just please…go easy on her. I don’t want you to mix your emotions with what you can’t get with her trying to learn.”

“I won’t,” Kylo promised. “I can’t get mad at her. She’s my daughter. It’s impossible for me to hurt her. She’s just…too delicate for me to do such a thing.”

You smiled and kissed your husband’s cheek. Your husband turned to you with a wide smile. You then continued to brush kisses on his head, his nose, his mouth, his neck. You then kissed his mouth once again, yearning for him to kiss back.

He did so, replying back with kissing your mouth. Both of your arms wrapped around your bodies grew tighter.

You felt his tongue attempt to slide into your mouth, requesting for dominance. You however had other plans as well, as your hands began to slide on his chest, searching for his robes’ seam.

“Oh, so you want to play now,” he giggled.

“Well, I’ve kind of needy,” you mumbled. “Why don’t we…”

“Mommy? Daddy?”

You immediately pulled away from your husband’s lips and turned your head toward your daughter. She was standing by the doorway, scared.

“Can I sleep with you?” she begged.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Kylo asked.

“I had a nightmare,” Saber whimpered. “Daddy….Daddy was getting hurt. Some man had this blue glowing sword…he was burning him. Then this girl…she used it to do more pain. And…the base blew up. People were screaming. Trees were crashing down. And Daddy was out in the cold…all by himself. I’m sssscccaaarrrreeddddd.”

She glanced up at both of you, a small tear scaling down her cheek.

“It’s all right,” Kylo said. He held out his arms. “C’mere.”

(C/n) zoomed off to both of you and dived into her father’s arms. “Daddy….”

“I’m not going anywhere. It’s all right. I’m here. I won’t let anyone harm me….or you…or Mommy.” He kissed her head, guarding her into his protection and safeness.

You smiled upon the sight, of father and daughter hugging one another.

Kylo then raised his other arm and encircled it around you, bringing you to the circle. You raised your arm to circle around his and the other around Saber.

It was weird to see how someone so evil could still be so kind and nice to both his wife and daughter. You knew though deep down, he was doing it for himself…but a new mission entered his mind. He was also doing it for her. For her to be happy. He promised the world to her.

Just like he promised the world for you. To be a family soon.


	2. A Dark Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your wedding day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (F/f/n)-first friend's name  
>  (S/f/n)-second friend's name  
>  (T/f/n)-third friend's name  
>  (Y/n)-your name

Kylo Ren sighed as he stared down at his polished mask, sitting down. He grasped it with both hands, glancing at the gleam reflecting at him from the light. He wanted to lay his fingers across the eye sockets, the smooth silver rugged lines and the widen length mouth piece. Slowly, he prepared to put it on.

"Ren," someone said.

He turned around to see General Hux at the door, waiting patiently.

Hux was dressed in his same black uniform, but toppled with a hat. He stood straight up and center, like he was about to salute to his commander.

"Is the groom ready to see his bride?" Hux asked, nodding towards his helmet.

"I am ready," Kylo said, slipping it on. He fixed it in position for a bit.

"Are the preparations all done?" he asked in his new, mechanical voice.

"Precisely," Hux said. "Stormtroopers are ready at in their standing positions. Everyone has their filing order. Supreme Leader Snoke is making sure his hologram is working. The Ladies are fiddling with their dresses. The Knights are waiting for command. (A/N: I know the Knights aren't really descripted in the movie or shown later or such, but just for the sake of this fanfic, I've decided to put them in). Except for Lady (F/f/n) is having a breakdown, otherwise than that, everything is in according to plan."

"Excellent," Kylo boomed.

"And the weather is fine. Cloudy but some sun is still shining through. All warm and glinting, just like the lady...and you wanted. Oh."

Hux quickly turned around to take something out. "Your cape," he said, handing it to him.

"Thank you," Kylo said, putting it on. Once he was at the altar, he would brush it off a bit if he could. Either way, eventually he would have to take his mask and cape off soon.

"And your lightsaber?" Hux asked.

Kylo tapped it on his belt. "All there. I'm sure the bride is eager to see her own soon."

"Pff, the Ladies are all having a wild chat about it," Hux said, rolling his eyes. "So, how do you think it's going to look like? What color do you think? I hope it's this color, not that. What if you get a double edged one? What if it's a make it your own?" He said this in an intimated voice. "Gosh, lovely Ladies but annoying chatterboxes."

"The bride picked them out, not me," Kylo said. "Just like I picked out my Knights as the groomsmen. And you my best man."

"Of course, I thank you for that honor," Hux said. "Though I know you originally wanted Supreme Leader Snoke to be it, it's too bad he really couldn't be at the wedding with us (in his head: not to mention I obliged to take the role since (y/n) already chose her Maid of Honor). I'd think though he's very happy for you to find someone willing to pursue your plans. Best he's part of (y/n)'s induction."

"Indeed. I have found a queen to reign alongside me. My empress has vowed to be at my side, to join me in what I will conquer. She fully supports my ideas."

"Pff, I must admit, I'm a bit jealous for you to find someone as beautiful as her," Hux said. "No matter though, I wish you a happy marriage."

"Thank you," Kylo breathed. He got up. "I am ready to walk to the altar."

"I'll check in with the umm, filing orders and double check," Hux said. He ran out the door.

Kylo stared down at a little small altar before him. It was the crushed skull of Darth Vader's helmet, resting on it. The helmet looked back at Kylo with a horrid expression.

"Bless me with a good marriage, grandfather," Kylo said. "I know you did not have a wife at your side but my bride commends to support me and be my other half in finishing what you started. If only you were here, you would of loved her."

He bowed slowly to it. "Give me good cheer to walk down the aisle proudly and smile."

 

On the Starkiller Base's planet surface, there were rows and rows of Stormtroopers, TIE Pilots and TIE Fighters lined up perfectly. Each row also sometimes stood aside a flag replicating the symbol of the First Order. There was a huge red carpet, with the troopers lined up upon it, aligning a walkway for the party to move down. There were 2 huge stairs heading up to the platform where the small altar stood. It showed a wide view of the Stormtroopers, pilots and TIE Fighters looking up at the altar. They would soon be glancing at their Lady.

An officer stood up upon the platform, reading off the list of names upon the people walking down the aisle. There would of been music but in an attempt to stay true to the traditions and giving the musician energy for later, it was decided there would be no music for the marches. If anything, there would of been a trumpet sounding off to each person's name but silence was decided to be the best since once the name was spoken, it was all heads turned to the person. The center of attention.

The officer titled his hat a bit in a fixing position. He shivered a bit, nervous. He knew his role and everything. He was just afraid that one slip of the wrong name might ruin the day...especially since it was his commander's wedding. He took a deep breath.

You've got this, he told himself. You've got this.

He cleared his throat, searching around for the all clear. Another officer, a woman, walked up the steps and stood alongside him. She nodded her head, signaling the call off.

He began to speak:

"Stormtroopers, TIE Pilots, officers, commanders, generals....and everyone else. Welcome, to the beloved wedding ceremony of our Commander Lord Kylo Ren and our Lady (y/n). We come to this day to watch the union of a man full of spirit and leadership and of a woman full of determination and courage. Let this day be blessed, upon as our forefathers and predecessors watch over us, giving the festivity to enjoy such a celebration. The Galatic Empire, be our protectors, upon a merriment of seeing your successor marry. And the Force of the dark side...be our guidance in this jubilation to be right."

He coughed. "Now...I present to you, our commander and lord, Kylo Ren."

The Stormtroopers and TIE Pilots stomped as they aligned their blasters.

Kylo walked down the walkway, boldly and swiftly. He was not in a rush but he wanted to make sure he was walking in a perfect order. A small smile creeped upon his face behind his mask. He was getting married.

He finally reached up the stairs to the platform. He stood in front of the black altar, nodding his head toward the officer.

"Our Ladies and Knights of Ren," the officer continued.

Kylo chuckled at the names for a bit. He remembered (y/n) being a bit sad, figuring that his groomsmen were obviously going to be the Knights of Ren. She hadn't figured out who she wanted to be her bridesmaids as Captain Phasma was proudly picked to be her Maid of Honor. She was about to say she would give up on having none until Ren suggested then allowing her friends to become the Ladies of Ren, as (y/n) was also a bit debatable if the Ladies of (y/n) would be a good group name as she didn't have a last name (a last name she wanted to forget). (Y/n) smiled and kissed him, thanking Ren for the suggestion. She then gathered up her friends she made upon the Star Destroyer and they became the Ladies of Ren.

The Ladies and Knights came down the aisle, each in a pair, walking arm linked with arm. Each Knight carried his weapon on the other hand while the Lady held flowers in the other. They were all dressed in their signature black clothing. When they came upon the platform, they stood in their positions, Ladies on the other and Knights the same.

"General Hux and Captain Phasma," the officer said.

General Hux and Captain Phasma walked down the aisle, though not arms linked. She held her blaster in her hand as Hux had his hands behind his back, clasped together. Two Snowtroopers followed behind. They walked straight up to the platform, Captain Phasma standing with the Ladies and Hux with Kylo and the Knights.

"And now for the ring bearers and flower girls," the officer said.

Two TIE pilots began to stroll down the passageway, each holding a soft cushion carrying the rings. Behind them, the flower women pranced around the aisle, throwing flowers in the air. They giggled as they waved the petals up like a magic wand. They followed up to the platform, the pilots standing with the men and flower girls aligning with the women.

"And now....our Lady," the officer smiled.

The Stormtroopers and the pilots stomped their feet, as they turned around to face the Lady. They held their blasters up and strapped it to their chest.

Kylo held his breath in. He was now a bit fearful upon seeing her, noting of how wonderful would she look. What did she look like? Was she really beautiful? Lovely? Enchanting?

His answer came as he gasped at the sight of her.

The bride strolled down the walkway elegantly and graceful. She was wearing a black wedding gown with lace on a bit of her top and sleeves. There were gold sparkling specs sprinkled around her. On top of her head, stood a little gold circlet. There was also a silk veil on top of it, hiding her face a bit. Her hair was curly, all flowed down to the right side of her neck. Her makeup was simple and sweet. In her hands, she clutched onto a bouquet of flowers. Her shoes clapped against the walkway up to the platform.

She was alluring. Charming. Gorgeous. Exquisite. Magnificent. It was a gift sent from the Sith. A dark angel appearing from the souls of the dark forces, come to stand beside him as his queen. He couldn't figure out what else to describe her. He was speechless. She was too astonishing.

Hux saw this. "Eye opening, eh?" he said. "Take it as a compliment."

Kylo nodded. Hux was totally jealous now.

The bride walked up the platform, standing now next to Captain Phasma and her ladies.

She glanced up at Kylo. "Hello, dear," she said, her voice angelic. "You look...handsome."

"And you look amazing," he whispered.

Her cheeks turned crimson. "Thank you," she said.

The officer now moved aside to make way for General Hux to take the lead. Hux cleared his throat and began his announcement:

"Now, we here have our commander lord and our lady, about to be wed. We thank the dark forces for bringing these two together, in a union of destruction and despair. Let them be together in their midst of struggles, battles and conflicts. For we thank that a new member to our family is added, a woman of deception, manipulation and tyrannical...a true lady of the First Order. Thank you, spirits of the Galatic Empire, for helping us into joining a new member. Now..."

He turned toward Kylo.

"Do you, Kylo Ren, take (y/n), to be your beloved, dark wife, for better or worse, for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish, to battle and stand alongside, to rule and prosper and plague your reign over the galaxy?"

"I do," Kylo said.

"And do you, (y/n), take Kylo Ren to be your beloved, dark husband, for better or worse, for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish, to battle and stand alongside, to rule and prosper and plague his reign over the galaxy?"

"I do," (y/n) said, smiling.

"The rings, please," Hux said, nodding over to the pilots. The pilots presented the cushions to Hux.

(Y/n) handed over her bouquet to Captain Phasma who surprisingly accepted holding them. Kylo tossed his cape off his mask, preparing for the kiss.

Hux took the rings and gave each ring to the couple.

"Repeat after me, Ren," Hux commanded. "Say these words: With this ring, I take thee wed and with it I bestow upon thee my pledge of faithfulness and enduring love. My support, strength and dark leadership."

"With this ring, I take thee wed and with it I bestow upon thee my pledge of faithfulness and enduring love. My support, strength and dark leadership," Kylo repeated.

"And if you can do the same, (y/n)," Hux said, turning over to her now.

"With this ring, I take thee wed and with it I bestow upon thee my pledge of faithfulness and enduring love. My support, strength and dark leadership," (y/n) restated.

"Then, by the power of the Sith, of the rule of the Empire, of the dominance of the First Order, I pronounce you husband and wife," Hux said, gladly. "You may now kiss your bride, Kylo and (y/n), your groom."

Kylo majestically took off her veil, flowing it upon her head. (Y/n) blushed a bit as she took off his mask, cupping it by the edges and lifting it up. She smiled as the face of her now husband was revealed, his black hair waving a bit from the wind and a smile etching on his face.

Kylo then lowered his head down to kiss (y/n) on the lips. She lifted her head up a bit as well, to align them with his. He finally placed his lips on hers, giving a warm, sweet kiss.

There were claps being signaled off everywhere. A couple of screams came from the Ladies. "You go, (y/n)!"

"Congratulations, you two," Hux said, clapping his hands. "Now, Lady Ren, are you ready?"

(Y/n) blushed at her new addressee name. "I think I am," she said.

"After me, love," Kylo said.

He linked his arm with hers and together, they walked off the platform and into the base.

 

Supreme Leader Snoke eyed the approaching woman coming towards him. He recognized the ring on her finger, signifying her as the wife of Kylo.

“Congrats on your marriage to my apprentice,” Snoke said. “You look very magnificent. Marvelous. Seductive. Malevolent. Just like the day he introduced me to you.” He chuckled a bit. “Now then, are you ready for your induction, my lady?”

“I am ready,” (y/n) said. She took a deep breath, preparing to pledge.

“Do you, (y/n), Lady of Ren, wife of Kylo, Jedi of the dark side, vow and pledge to support my ideas, our views, the First Order and oblige to terminate those who destroy your fallen brothers and sisters?” Snoke asked.

“I do,” (y/n) said.

“Do you promise to help us reincarnate what the Empire was, to abolish the New Republic, to scat out those standing against it, whether friend or foe, to guide those wishing to join, to fulfill our quest in the ending the Resistance?”

“I do,” (y/n) said.

“And will you use this lightsaber in the Forces of the dark side, to seduce those lost or confused, to make your enemies bow before you and threaten anyone to stand in your way?”

“I will,” (y/n) said, nodding her head.

“Your lightsaber is ready,” Snoke said. His hologram hand waved at a lightsaber laying on a black altar.

(Y/n) walked over to it, feeling her back being watched by her husband and Hux. She stopped as she stood before the altar. With her hand, she grabbed onto the lightsaber, holding it up. She clasped it now with her other hand, closing her eyes and taking another deep breath before she turned around.

Finally, with the press of her thumb, she let the lightsaber lit up, hearing the sss sound and watching it glow. She waved it a bit before withdrawing it.

“I present Lady (y/n) Ren of the First Order,” Snoke roared.

He glanced at Kylo. “Be good to her. She is now your wife. I bless you both with fulfilling your desires.”

“Thank you, Supreme Leader,” Kylo said, bowing.

Snoke nodded before disappearing in a flash of blue light.

(Y/n) proudly then smiled. “Well, I’m officially a part of the First Order and a wife,” she said.

 

The reception took place in the conference room. Luckily, this room was also connected to other meeting rooms so it was big enough for everyone to try to squeeze in the celebration. Though still, some Stormtroopers kept their guard near the door in case of any emergency. The bride and groom all greeted their guests and friends.

(Y/n) saw her Ladies race to her for hugs.

"Oh my god! You did it!” one of her friends said, hugging her tightly. “You’re finally married! And to a cute guy too! So handsome. How lucky you are to get a piece of Ren? Heheheh! So, any ideas of the honeymoon yet?”

“I’ve got one idea in mind,” (y/n) said. “Though, I think it won’t be a while. Apparently, someone just reported in about a Resistance member being found…he has the location of the man Kylo is looking for.”

“Oh, bummer!” (F/f/n) said. “Do these people ever stop to think and wonder even we want to enjoy our days off too? We’ve a ceremony to celebrate! And your husband…can’t he just take one day off to enjoy your days together?”

“I’m fine with it,” (y/n) said. “It’s no problem. It’s better to also research on the planets in the meantime. You know, in case the Resistance happens to be there. I understand why he and the others wanted it here. It’s more safe and control. Who knows if we got married elsewhere, they would come in and ambush us?”

“More like then we come and destroy theirs then,” (S/f/n) said, tossing her hair. “Pff! Well, at least you can train with your new lightsaber for a bit. It’s quite a beauty you got there! All by Supreme Leader too! You’re making me jealous!”

“And to top it off, Ren’s quarters are her own now,” (T/f/n) giggled.

(Y/n) frowned. “Well, he’s always allowed me to sleep in his room. He doesn’t mind. Though, I do admit, I like the privacy of my own room a lot.”

“Well, least you can share the room now,” (F/f/n) chuckled.

(Y/n) blushed a bit but attempted to ward it off. “I’m sure he won’t mind all the dresses I like to wear be put in his closet,” you beamed.

“Not that! You know what I’m talking about,” (F/f/n) sneered.

(Y/n) shook her head, acting like she didn’t know. “Umm, not really.”

“Come on! He’s your husband. You’re his wife. You…ya know…”

“Screw each other’s brains out?” (T/f/n) jeered. “Then again, won’t surprise me if (y/n) already played with his lightsaber.”

(Y/n) coughed a bit, pretending to choke on her spit. “Whoops! Wrong tunnel!” she replied, laughing out loudly, making sure no one heard them. “And no, I haven’t played with his lightsaber…you pervs.”

(F/f/n) was about to say something when her eyes averted to the gaze of a Knight staring at her.

“Guys, the Knights,” she smiled, grasping onto (S/f/n)’s shoulder. “Oh my…I think that one’s looking at me. How do I look? Is my SSS protocol working?”

“The SSS protocol?” (S/f/n) asked.

“Ya moron! I told you! Sexy, sweet and savvy!”

“I thought it was slutty, stupid and sarcastic? Ouch!”

(F/f/n) punched (s/f/n) in the arm. “Well, how do I look? For real, come on guys.”

“How about the ABC protocol?”

“Forget the stupid protocols! Just…how do I look? Generally? Naturally? I don’t care, what?!”

(Y/n) laughed. “Well, I say you look nice,” she said, grabbing (F/f/n)’s hand. “I think by looking at you, I see a woman confident, lovely and delicate.”

“Aww, thank you, (y/n)!” (F/f/n) said, hugging her. “Least she tells me the truth!”

“Well, girl, he’s still eyeing you!” (S/f/n) nudged her. “I think someone’s got a target! Why don’t you go on in there? See what he says.”

“Or he’s looking at (y/n),” (T/f/n) said. “With her being Ren’s wife, he’s probably acknowledging her since that is his master’s lady. The Knights had said they would give respect to Ren’s wife. As much as they’re evil like all of us, they still follow some code of chivalry toward women.”

“Hhh, well, least we have each other,” (F/f/n) said, hugging each of the girls. “If we ain’t gonna get no man, then we stick together! The Three Galaxianteers!”

She glanced up again at the Knight. The Knight appeared to be titling his head.

“Wait, is he serious?” she asked, startled. (Y/n) turned toward him. He was moving his head again, directing at….

“He’s really looking at you, (F/f/n),” (y/n) said. “He wants you to talk to him.”

(F/f/n) let out a squeal. “Oh my god!” she shrieked. “Ok, I’m going in! Wish me luck guys! I’m about to get my knight in shining armor!” She strolled over to the Knight, playing shyly.

The rest of the girls turned to one another and laughed.

“I hope he realizes what an amount of trouble she can bring,” (S/f/n) chortled.

“He probably won’t know til later she gets her butt in trouble and he’ll come save her,” (T/f/n) said. “Watch the first date be like that. You know her, why don’t we go find some Resistance members and blow up their base? Perfect date night.”

“I think the others are looking at us,” (S/f/n) said. She nodded towards the rest of the Knights staring at them.

“Well, do you want to greet them?” (T/f/n) winked at her. (S/f/n) nodded, smiling slyly.

“I think we should,” she said. She turned to (y/n). “Oh, sorry, my Lady, but…is it ok if we…”

“Go on. Talk, have fun,” (y/n) said. “I have to go and meet the other command here anyway. Every single one of them. Best they just congratulate me and that’s it.”

“We won’t be long,” (S/f/n) said. She rushed over with (T/f/n) to greet the Knights.

(Y/n) sighed and shook her head, smiling. These Ladies taught her about the fun of being aboard the Finalizer, pulling pranks and making fun of the command. Cruel, but it was so funny to always see them trying to find out who it was then give up.

She said hi to some of the command and then pulled aside to a wall, watching the scene of the reception before her. It was so cheerful and jubilant. And tonight it was all about her.

“Hello, my bride. How are you enjoying the party?” Kylo asked, kissing her cheek.

“It’s very joyous, thank you,” (y/n) said, as he wrapped his arms around her, leaning over her a bit.

“Do you like the lightsaber we constructed for you?” he asked, nodding toward her weapon. "Blessed by Snoke himself. It was odd seeing him a bit too happy upon my marriage to you.”

“He’s glad you’ve found me,” (y/n) said, hugging him back. “You’ve found someone you can rule the galaxy alongside. Just like he’s teaching you too, you can teach me a bit more now. And then I can teach it to others. Otherwise than that, I love the gift. I’m happy I married you.”

“Me too,” Kylo said.

They watched the rest of the command and people chat with one another on the marriage and reception.

Then it was time for cake. It was a simple, round cake. A First Order spy had sent in a baker to the wedding. He had sworn in loyalty to the First Order, really only in it for the money but if paid, he would never speak out about the Starkiller Base.

(Y/n) and Kylo took out their lightsabers as they attempted to cut the cake with it. It was a wild idea suggested by (S/f/n) which (y/n) loved it, picturing the struggling face of Kylo as he tried to concentrate on cutting a perfect piece.

“No matter, I will bake a second cake if you mess up,” the baker said. "Also, for the official cutting. Who knows what burnt lightsaber cake tastes like?"

The cake was cut and (y/n) and Kylo each helped each other to a piece of cake. It was delicious and enjoyable until Kylo “accidentally” forced a piece of frosting upon his wife’s nose, causing him to burst into laughter. He got the end of it when (y/n) rubbed it on his mouth, leaving him with frosted lips.

The bouquet toss began as every female pilots, officers and generals lined themselves up, begging for the flowers to be tossed to them. Even the Ladies were thrashing around wildly.

(Y/n) then threw it up in the air, watching it fly in the sky. It stayed up for a few seconds until landing onto Captain Phasma’s arm. Phasma stared at the flowers for a bit. (Y/n) couldn’t tell if she was too shocked, disgusted or any type of emotion coming from her helmet.

Instead, Phasma picked up the flowers and threw it at the pleading girls, who then fought one another, attempting to obtain it.

The garter toss was next. Many of the male pilots, officers and generals snickered as they watched their commander pull off his wife’s garter. Surprisingly though, the garter was placed right at (y/n)’s ankle. Kylo knew that many of the male pilots would snicker at the fact of him pulling the garter off of his wife’s legs so he suggested to (y/n) to place it at her ankle in an attempt to save themselves of blushing (and the pilots getting slapped for making fun of it on him).

Kylo then flung it up in the air with the wave of his hand. The garter soared into the air like the bouquet did, landing around Hux’s wrist, as he held up his drink. Hux’s eyes widen at the garter and slowly took it off.

“Umm, one of you can have it,” he said to the pilots, tossing it over to them. He saw Captain Phasma stare at him and he then turned away, causing (y/n) to burst into laughter upon imagining him trying to put the garter on her and having to dance.

Then, it was time for the dance. Just like the baker, a musician was hired to do the music for the couple. It was thought that he would do music for the outside ceremony but decided that he would need to save the energy for the dance.

Everyone stood aside as they made room for the husband and wife to dance. Kylo and (y/n) smiled at one another as they attempted to move their feet, unsure of how to handle the dance. Neither one had learned to dance “properly”. Nevertheless, no one complained as they enveloped their arms around each other, swaying to the rhythm of the music.

Kylo glanced down to see his wife laying her head against his chest. She glanced up to see his gaze.

“I wish this night didn’t end now,” she sighed. “I could just wish to stay like this…happy and be forever in this state.”

“Eventually, you’ll wear it out,” Kylo chuckled, kissing her head.

“It’s too bad that Resistance member had to be called upon,” (y/n) grumbled. “Don’t you want to relax first before jumping in?”

“As much as I would like too, but we sometimes only have a once in a life time chance of this,” Kylo said. “Besides, I’d rather have you just double check on any of the planets you suggested before we end up getting ambushed or captured.”

“But if you cannot capture him or if he happens to get away,” (y/n) said. “Promise me that we will then go on our honeymoon.”

Kylo nodded. “I promise.”

The ceremony came to a closing end as drinks were poured and a toast was made to the couple. It was followed by the Knights who made a small speech upon congratulating their master on his marriage. Then the Ladies told their monologues, delighted to see their friend finding her man. It was interrupted suddenly by a very drunk (F/f/n) as she yipped about (y/n) being so grateful and kind, crying about her sisterhood friendship with her and the rest of the Ladies, triumphing Kylo on his victories to success before passing out against the Knight she had gone up to.

It took a couple of Stormtroopers and Ladies leading her out of the room, considering how she began to sleep talk and wander about “flying Ewoks”.

“I hope your friend didn’t drink all of that champagne,” Kylo said, his eyes peering at an empty glass. “There was still enough left to give to everyone.”

“I’ll have her pay for it all,” (y/n) laughed.

The ceremony was now over and everyone started to gather in their places. Some of course stayed in the conference room, figuring out who would stay up to patrol the ship, guard the base and others who needed rest.

(Y/n) snickered a bit as she saw some of her Ladies being arm with arm of the Knights. (T/f/n) glanced at her as she exited out with her Knight and gave her a thumbs up of saying, Scored!

She felt Kylo take her hand as he led her out of the conference room. The couple walked down a couple of corridors.

(Y/n) looked at her husband again, smiling to see the man she married. Kylo turned to smile at her. She then felt herself being lifted off of the ground.

“Kylo, what are you doing?” she said, watching him wave his hand up, controlling her. She floated over to him, in a bridal position.

“What else,” he smirked, letting go of his hand and catching her. “Carrying my bride.”

“I can walk, you know,” (y/n) said, laying her head against his shoulder. “But I am a bit tired…so I’ll go with it. Umm, where are we going?”

She had now noticed that the corridors they were walking down were really quiet with almost empty rooms. In fact, she didn’t see almost about anybody down here. They already passed his chambers.

“My private quarters,” Kylo said, smiling. “I’ve figured you would like some privacy upon our first night together. No worries though, nobody pretty much knows about these quarters other than command but even so, they promise not to bother us.”

“Phew. I think I need a good night’s sleep anyway,” (y/n) yawned. He then put her down as he pressed a couple of buttons to enter the room.

She walked in to see like it was his other chamber: a bed, a table, a chair, a nightstand, a dresser, a bookcase and a closet. The only thing missing was some technology signaling off for messages and such along with a couch.

“It’s…nice,” (y/n) said. “Simple and comfy.”

“Your nightwear is in the closer,” Kylo said, pointing at it. He then proceeded to the nightstand to turn on the light.

(Y/n) strolled over to the closet and shuffled through the clothes. She sniggered as she held up a nightgown, all black like her dress but a bit silky and a bit above her knees. She prepared to put it on but turned to see what her husband was doing.

He was laying down on the bed, eyes closed, looking very tired.

Carefully, she unstrapped her sleeves and rolled them off, finally free of her dress. She quickly set it aside on a chair and slipped into her nightgown. She closed the closet door to look into its mirror a bit before going to the bed.

Little did she know her husband had already read her thoughts, knowing of her little temptation she would try to put on him. His smile widens as she walked toward the bed.

“Umm,” she said, a bit shy.

“What?” he asked, pretending not to know.

“What do you think?” (y/n) asked.

Kylo turned around to see his wife wearing his favorite nightgown he had purposefully set in sight for her to see. It looked stunning on her, with the way her skin glowed next to the nightgown, her hair still curly, flowing against the dress. He saw her cheeks redden as she tried to hide her face lowering it down.

“Ravishing,” he said with a wink.

(Y/n) then laid on the bed, sitting a couple inches close to her husband. Her eyes drooped down a bit.

“The party really drained you out, huh?” he asked her.

“Well, considering how the Ladies woke me up and took me around the whole place without seeing you, then battling on how to do my hair, arguing about the dress not fitting, running to make sure everything’s all right, walking down the aisle, greeting people, eating, drinking, dancing through the night…I’d say yes,” (y/n) giggled.

She saw him scoot a little closer to her. “Do you want the light on or off?” he asked.

“Either one is fine,” (y/n) said. “Just leave it on for a bit. I don’t want to end up tripping on something in case I need to use the bathroom.”

She laid her head against the pillows, prepared to close her eyes. Maybe she can get him tomorrow…

However, she felt him really nearby her now, his hand touching the skin of her arm, moving toward her legs. He glanced up at her before sealing her lips with a kiss.

She kissed him back softly, feeling his kiss smooth and tender. As she closed her eyes again to focus on the kiss again, she heard the movements of a body shuffling. Something was on her now. She opened her eyes to see her husband on top of her, cradling her arms.

Her cheeks grew red hot as she tried to turn away. She then realized he’d probably already read her mind on what she planned to do earlier before changing her mind.

Kylo smiled at his wife blushing at him. “No need to be ashamed, love,” he cooed. “It’s perfectly fine for a husband and wife to think like this. Especially on their wedding night.”

(Y/n) nodded, agreeing. “So,” she said, ruffling a hand through his hair. “Now that you’re on top of me…are you going to…you know?”

Kylo answered that by kissing her again. She felt his arms attempt to go around her, holding her in place. She placed her arms above him, holding onto his head and back to align his mouth with hers. His arms began to move again, touching onto the soft, smooth fabric of her nightgown. He moved his mouth toward her neck now, placing small kisses on that as she let out a sigh.

Her eyes stared up at the ceiling for a bit, wondering what he was planning to do. She gasped as she felt his teeth rake a bit on the neck of her skin.

He lifted his head up from her neck to look at her now. Her face was glowing as the light radiated around it. She could see the light do the same to his face as he lowered it down towards hers again, creating the same glow effect.

He continued with the kissing again, smashing his lips a bit father on her mouth. She replied back with the same answer, rubbing her hands all over his back. Kylo quickly came up with a plan in mind as he ran his hands again on the nightgown.

It was a beautiful nightgown but sadly, it had to come off. He prepared to do so with his fingers on the straps when he opened his eyes to see his wife asleep.

She looked so peaceful with her eyes closed, her breathing rhythmically synchronized together with the rise and fall of her chest.

Kylo petted his wife’s cheeks. He still couldn’t believe he married her, this beautiful, lovely woman, who had once been a troubled, confused spirit turned into a loyal, quiet servant to a determined, fiery apprentice to an ambitious, advising right hand woman now transformed into his lady of darkness, his queen, his empress. His quest was not done but his other half was complete.

He kissed her head. “Sweet dreams, love,” he purred. He then laid next to her, enclosing an arm around her, closing his eyes, falling asleep next to his beloved.


	3. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes being the wife of Kylo isn't easy considering his tantrums. Especially when you have a daughter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (c/n)-child's name  
>  (y/n)-your name  
>  Saber (c) me

You yawned as you flipped another page of a book. You were getting tired after a long day of playing with your daughter (c/n) as she pleaded for you to play her favorite game of Trooper n Rebel. You, of course, played the Rebel while she pretended to be the Stormtrooper, laughing as your daughter tried to "capture" you and interrogate about the plans. You prepared to rest for the day by dozing off into a book you've found interesting.

You put the book down on the table, sleepily stumbling to the bed when the doors opened up. You looked up to catch a glimpse of your husband standing by the door.

You gulped as you felt a sudden dark aura emitting from him. Most of the time with that mask of his, you couldn't tell what mood he would be in. Even when he was with (c/n) wearing that, you feared he was about to snap and crush her neck. His voice was also one to be cautious of, unknown of its happiness or anger or anything. Just the same deep, eerie, robotic voice he spoke.

That was one dangerous thing about your husband you hated. Though, you knew deep down he would never harm (c/n) and most likely just get into spats with you, still, Kylo was known for having his tantrums when he couldn't get what he wanted and his mask hiding all his wrath just made it unpredictable.

You stood aside, hiding in the shadows so he wouldn't see you. He didn't seem to take notice anyway, as he approached what looked like some sort of map panel.

Drawing out his lightsaber, he began to slash through it, cutting it into pieces. The map panel exploded into bits, the lightsaber screeching against the machine.

You gapped at the sight, frightened and worried. What news did he receive to be like this? If only the idiots hadn't told him what he didn't want to hear and just do their job right for once...

Kylo withdrew his lightsaber, sensing your presence and reading your mind. "If only the idiots did do their job right, then I would of been one step closer," he hissed. "Then I would of heard what I would like to hear."

You petted down the crinkles in the skirt of your dress, unsure how to respond. "I'm guessing...the news was bad," you said, shrugging like you didn't know.

Kylo stood quiet for a bit. "And to top it off, he had to add in one more thing...I would of snap his neck if General Hux wasn't there."

"Well, do you want a massage?" you said, walking slowly up to him, preparing your hands out.

He turned to you slowly. You walked backwards, wondering if that turn had meant to be a no.

"Umm, never mind," you said. "I'll just let it be to yourself. I think I'll go check on Saber."

You prepared to turn around when you felt yourself being pulled back. You landed your face against your husband's chest, glancing up at him.

"Tell me I'll still get what I want," he asked, combing a finger through your hair. It was a plea, a cry of frustration and yearning.

You thought for a bit how to answer. "Well, I think you will," you said, hugging him. "And if it means taking more time...patience is a virtue, they say. In the meantime, you do have a wife..." You circled your finger on top of his mask. "And a daughter." You laid your head against his chest.

"Those things aren't what you asked for, but you still got them."

"I guess I shouldn't complain about that," Kylo sighed. You sensed a smile grow on his face.

Phew. That calmed him down a bit.

"I know that if you don't have it your way, you tend to get angry," you said. "Though, maybe you should....I don't know...take a deep breath upon what you're about to hear. I know many of the officers bring you reports of terrible news but not all of it can't be bad."

"So the news of a spy getting away isn't bad?" he asked.

You rolled your eyes. "I mean, the news upon which you were going to get, not the news you just got now." Still, you shook your head and giggled.

"Sometimes, I feel like I should go solo on these missions," Kylo grumbled. "I always send in some of the finest men to do their job and what do they do...end up messing it up somehow. Next time, I think I'll be attending some of the missions to make sure they do it right...or just go on my own."

"If that's how you feel," you giggled, pulling away from his arms.

"Where do you think you’re going?” Kylo asked.

“Well, you said you wanted to do this on your own,” you teased, heading straight for the door.

You felt yourself being pushed back again to him by the force, straight into his arms.

“I said, alone as in by myself, in the missions, not alone with you,” he snickered. You laughed too, wrapping your arms around him.

You stayed like this with him for a bit, hugging him in an attempt to release all his worries and stress. You wished sometimes your husband wouldn’t be like this. All angry and raging, only to muddle down in sadness and despair. You wanted him to be so much better than this. As much as what he did was wrong, it was only so for one day, his daughter will inherit the throne. He was willing to do anything to see her smile. As soon as his mission was conquered, he would turn attention to her.

“So, do you want that massage or no?” you said, rubbing your hands on his shoulders.

Kylo took his mask off and set it on the table.

“How about a little fun?” he chuckled, picking you up and throwing you to the bed.

You laughed as he began to kiss you, tickling around your face. He wrapped his arms around you and began to lock his mouth with yours. You straddled his body between your legs. After a couple of minutes of making out, Kylo pulled aside and stared into your eyes.

“I don’t know what I would do if I never met you,” he breathed.

“I wouldn’t know what to do if I never got off of that stupid planet,” you laughed. “I never knew a life like this could exist…”

“All ours since I found you,” he smiled. He laid a kiss on your head and laid by your side. You felt yourself being tugged toward him and was now on top of him.

He shuffled a hand through your hair, still gazing at you. With a final kiss, you then laid your head against your husband’s chest.

"If only they could see that we're doing this for her," you said, nodding your head at the door. Kylo nodded.

"The minute she was born, I promised I was going to do my best to give her what she wants," he said.

"All to see her smile," you said, nudging your head against his. You yawned a bit, feeling sleep begin to wash over you.

“Maybe some sleep will do,” you said.

Kylo closed his eyes. “Maybe.”

With that, you both fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 

You woke up to the sound of metal clattering. Another boom exploded in the hallways. The sizzling sound of something burning shrieked into your room.

You gulped, wondering what that was.

Not again, you thought. Only this time, it seemed much more worse than the other rages he’d build up.

Quickly soaring out of the bed, you frantically glanced around the room to make sure your daughter wasn’t there. You silently prayed (c/n) was sound asleep in her room. And he wouldn’t dare enter it. You knew he wouldn’t though, as he knew not to ever be around her when he was like this. Even when he felt it coming on, somehow, Saber cooled him down, washing away all the hate burning up in him.

Though, it was times like these, when he was REALLY bad, you feared he wouldn’t be able to control it. Better you suffer for it than her.

You shivered a bit as you walked over to the doors. You peeked your head out, wondering where he was going to come from. From the corner of the door, you saw him storming over to the room.

You rushed back inside and zipped to your bed, pulling the covers over you. Maybe checking was a bad idea in the first place.

Closing your eyes shut, your heard him enter the room.

The aura of his wrath hissed throughout the room.

“WHERE is IT?” he roared beneath his mask, searching around. He raised his hand up and a book crashed down to the floor, with pages falling out and ripping.

You stood quiet, never making a sound.

“Why can’t I FIND HIM?” he shouted. The sound of something being hit rattled throughout the room, creating a big THUNK.

Your body froze, sensing him ready to kill something.

“Nothing will stop me!” he yelled again. He drew out his lightsaber and began to attack another panel.

You slowly raised your head underneath the covers, peering at his rampage. Unlike the previous panel he destroyed, this one was being plundered, crackling down as the lightsaber zoomed around its screen and shattered through its buttons. It was the work of a madman.

You got up from your bed, prepared to comfort him, seeing his cool down from the rage blowing off.

“Are you ok?” you asked, creeping out your hands to lay on his shoulders again.

He whipped around to see you. The hate was not gone yet. And his mind was.

“Where is it?” he growled predatorily, turning all the way around to you.

You frowned. “Huh? Kylo, calm down.”

“Do you know where it is?” he snapped, marching to where you stood.

You walked back, frightened of what he would do. “Kylo, I’m not who you’re looking for. It’s me. Snap out of it. You’re scaring me.”

He clasped his hands on your shoulders, gripping tightly. “Don’t play me for a fool. I know you have it!” he screeched.

His nails dug hard into your skin. You pulled his hands away and bumped against the bed. Your eyes scanned to the door, desperate to escape.

Kylo turned his head to see you glance at it and immediately raised his hand up. You soared up into the air a bit and landed onto the bed.

He raced over to you and crushed his body against yours. “Tell me where it is, spy!” he flared.

“Kylo! Snap out of it! It’s me! (Y/n)! Stop!” you cried, streaking tears down on your cheeks.

He was never this bad before. Plenty of times, yes, you would get in the crossfire of his tempers but this was a whole new temper. He lost control. He wasn’t aware of what he was doing. He was gone.

“I will HAVE it!” he fumed. His hands clutched onto your neck, the thumbs pressed down onto the middle. A force of wave jagged into your mind.

You felt dizzy as the rush of your mind went wild and the thunder of his thumbs slammed onto your neck.

“Ky…lo…Kylo!” you coughed, attempting to bring a sense to his mind. “It’s me…stop! Please!” Another rain of tears zoomed down your face.

He just lost it. He didn’t know what he was doing. He had you trapped beneath him, all in his wrath, making you suffer for it. Not the suffer you wanted though.

“Kylo! Stop!” you mumbled. You began to cry as the pressure began to tighten.

“I will get what I want! You cannot stop me!” he hissed.

“Daddy! Why are you hurting Mommy?”

He raised his head up to the sound of a childlike voice. The thumbs against your neck were released and the grip lessen. You took a deep breath, gasping in air.

Kylo turned around to see Saber at the door, shivering. She whimpered, afraid to move or speak. Still, she knew she needed to manage out some words, a question to why her father was acting like this.

“Daddy, what did Mommy do? Why are you hurting her? She wanted to know if you’re ok. You didn’t have to hurt her!”

A small tear scaled down her cheek.

Kylo stiffen his body, seeing his daughter cry. He then looked over to you, seeing your horrid expression.

“My gawd…” he said. He released his hands from your neck, allowing you to move around and breathe deeply. He sat up and glared at his hands, crouching into a shell. “I…I didn’t mean to…”

He put them on his head, quick to take off his mask. "I'm sorry...I never would want to hurt you...what did I do?"

You felt yourself being lifted from the bed and straight into his arms. Kylo held onto you tightly. You glanced at his face to see tears streaking down, ashamed of what he did. You also read in his thoughts of all the hate he had for himself now, all the shame and pain he had.

You hugged him. "Kylo, it's ok," you said, trying to comfort him.

"I hurt you," he sniffed. "I can't believe I did that. I would never want to hurt you...or Saber...and I did. I'm sorry."

"It's ok," you said. "You were just...lost in thought. It's all right. I'm ok now. Remember, how you comforted me when I hurt you too...it's fine."

"But I almost lost you," he cried. "I couldn't control myself. I was so angry...and I attacked you. If it had been Saber....no...I can't."

He shakily turned around to (c/n). "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I don't want to hurt you or Mommy...I never want to...and I..." He dug his head next to your neck.

"Please, forgive me, love, I'm sorry."

You turned to Saber, still standing by the door. She averted her eyes from you to Kylo, quivering, frightened to do anything. Still, nevertheless, she raced over to the bed and jumped on. Shuffling next to her father, she threw her arms around him in a big hug.

“Don’t be so angry around, Mommy, Daddy,” (c/n) sniffed. “She only wants to help. You didn’t have to hurt her.”

“I won’t no more,” Kylo said, hugging towards her now. “I promise never to hurt you or Mommy. Never. I will not allow myself to become like this toward either of you.”

You smiled and kissed your husband’s head. “Don’t worry no more now. I’m fine. One day, you’ll get your dream. Isn’t that right, Saber?”

“Yeah, Daddy!” she squealed. “One day, you will rule the galaxy. And you’ll find the man that’s been hiding from you all this time. He’s going to pay for doing all this to you. He’s the reason why you hurt Mommy.”

Kylo laughed upon hearing his daughter’s words. Her words of joy always brought cheer to him. He patted her head.

“Don’t forget, once the galaxy is ours, you’ll be the little princess,” he chuckled. “Everyone will bow down to you.”

“Yep!” (c/n) chirped. “And you’ll be a king! And Mommy’s going to be the most beautiful queen. Or is it Emperor and Empress like Great-Grandpa Vader had with Mr. Emperor Palputun? Ah, no matter!”

She jumped up and down on the bed. “I’m going to be a princess! Or empress! Whatever the matter, I will rule the whole world!” She stomped her foot down and held her chest up high, holding a hand up like she was clasping a scepter and her foot forward as if to lead.

You and Kylo turned to each other and laughed upon what she was doing. Saber was also really good at making any situation turn into a jubilant laughter.

Slowly leaning against the bed, you yawned.

“How about we all cuddle?” you snickered.

“I think I need some comfort after all that mess,” Kylo agreed, snuggling up to you. You caught a glimpse of (c/n) hopping over to both of you and landed between both of you.

“I’ll lay right here in case you get nightmares, Daddy,” she said. “You’ll also have Mommy though. Still, I’ll be right here.”

“Thank you, sweetie,” he said, wrapping one arm around her. He held the other around yours.

You all then cuddled next to one another, preparing to drift off into sleep.

“I promise to not act like that with either of you now,” Kylo promised. “If I ever feel that rage again, I’ll create a meditation chamber so that way I can go there instead of putting you or Mommy in danger. How’s that?”

“That’s good! You can then control how angry you’ll get! You won’t be red in the face no more!”

You giggled at Saber’s answer. “She’s right,” you agreed. “You’ll be able to control it and…consider the options you can then do from there.”

Kylo nodded. “Indeed.”

You saw his eyes drift into sleep. You glanced down at (c/n) who seemed to be having the same effect.

“Goodnight, my loves,” you cooed, kissing both of them on the head. Kylo smiled and kissed you on the mouth before kissing Saber’s head. Your daughter grinned and she kissed each of you on the cheek.

Then after a while, you all three fell asleep into each other's arms.


	4. Honeymooners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally enjoy your honeymoon with Kylo after nothing but a mess of stress and work between you two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally requested by a deviant on DA

"Kylo?" you asked. You approached your husband who you accidentally blasted off towards the wall, having a nightmare moment about a previous incident you had seen in your past...of your parents arguing no doubt. They were nothing but bad memories you wished you never had.

He grumbled a bit at the pain on his shoulder, rubbing it lightly. You sat next to him and cuddled up, hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry for that," you said, burying your head in his chest, feeling a burst of tears streaming down any moment.

He wrapped his arms around you and kissed your head. "It's all right, love," he said. "You couldn't control it. I saw it already. You were in a trance. You thought you were back in the past. It's ok. I understand."

"No! You don't!" you grumbled. "You're just saying that to make me feel better. I know you're mad. Say it. You want to be angry for me thinking about this all over again. I know you, Kylo. You're going to get upset for reverting back to it all over."

"Ok, you got me there," he admitted. "I'm a bit disappointed that you would go back to thinking about these memories of a past that you had...in the past...as I keep reminding you to leave it as it is. You have a new life here, as a Lady and my wife. Yet, I understand. I too...tend to get nightmares of myself experiencing memories I do not wish to relive. Still, in part is it you and mine...we're spending too much time on this ship, and not enough for us."

"No, it's all mine," you grumbled. "I'm the one thinking about all this, not you."

"But I'm leaving you most of the time on here," Kylo said, patting a side of hair away from your face. "It's probably the reason why you're getting like this. I used to take you with me all the time on my missions...but ever since we got married, I feared losing you if the Resistance ever found out about us. They would surely try to take you away from me."

"And if they take you away from me," you cried. "Then what? What am I suppose to do?"

"Then you do everything you can to bring me back," your husband smiled. "Surely, you're not just going to stand back and let General Hux do everything on his own, are you?"

"Of course not!" you said. "I'll make them pay for taking you away. No one will dare try to lay a finger on my husband!"

"As they will be murdered for taking my wife away," Kylo said, lifting your head up to look at him. "Perhaps some getting away will cure you a bit. I've been stressed out enough as well with all my missions I have gone to nothing more than being failures. We both need a little vacation. How about that honeymoon?"

You frowned. "But most of the places I want to go to...they're populated..."

"I'm sure not all of them are," Kylo teased.

You raised an eyebrow but then grinned. "You already know which one you like, huh?" you said, noting his smile. He already read your thought of one planet he wouldn't mind.

"But first, let's do mine," Kylo said.

"And to think you wouldn't," you said, surprised.

"Yavin 4 and Dantooine, what do you say?" Kylo asked.

You gulped. "Those are...that's where it..."

"Yeah, I guess you can say some important events began," Kylo said. "Not like yours isn't either."

You flushed at the comment, sadly nodding as he was right.

"Yet, those were a very long time ago and..." He held you very close to him. "...they can help us in fulfilling what our purpose is. On why we're struggling as it is now...but mostly to remember, we're doing it for him."

He leaned in toward your face and kissed your lips. "They're also abandoned so don't worry about anyone coming in to ruining it, love. I've also had my men checked to make sure no one had laid foot on it. Besides, there's apparently a new species that's on Yavin now..."

"Species?" you inquired. "What are they?"

"Ripkors," he said.

"Ripkors?"

"Sort of reptile like, but different," he said. "They're a bit tamable depending on your approach to them. A few of my men actually got to tame some and now they're waiting for us to come. How does a marsh Ripkor ride sound to you?"

"Sounds like fun," you said, smiling at the thought of your husband riding a Ripkor and falling off.

Kylo rolled his eyes and snickered. "I think that's most likely going to be you, hun..."

 

"So, how does this work again?" you asked the tamer, holding your Ripkor by the reins.

Upon arriving on Yavin, you were in awe of the planet's forests and jungles. You even journeyed over to the abandoned Rebel posts, amazed by the architecture of the once enemies of your predecessors. Some of the ships were still left, with a few still working and others broken. Even the communications and panels had some sort of life to them, signaling off messages and tracking spots.

There was also a giant temple, whom you explored from head to toe, curious about the ruins. There, you found more old Rebel technology, a hangar, a ceremonial chamber and a control room.

You danced around graciously in the ceremonial chamber, amazed by the grand space. You laughed as you pranced around, the echo of your cheer bouncing around the room.

"Maybe we should of married here," you giggled, dancing over to your husband, occupied by some sort of artifact hanging on a wall.

"The Starkiller Base wasn't enough?" he joked, noting your now frown.

"Then again, it is a bit humid here," you said. "As much as it was cold there, at least we managed to fight it off. This somewhat heat though..."

Luckily though, the weather that day proved it to be a bit mild, so you both were pretty content with it. It was also a good day to go Ripkor riding.

"The trick is not to be too rough with the animal," the tamer said, patting the Ripkor's head. "As long as you keep kind to it, it won't buck you off."

You eyed the Ripkor staring up at you.

The Ripkor was the size of a raptor, all green and scaly. It had small frills coming out of its head like feathers. Its tiny arms frail about with gray steel claws gleaming with two giant ones on the front of its toes. Its yellow eyes widen as it turned its head around, the pupil slit shrinking. Every once and a while, it opened its maw, revealing sharp pearly teeth with a pinkish purple slimy tongue.

You were a bit wary riding the Ripkor as you glanced at its claws and teeth, but felt relieved when it turned out, they were herbivores.

"Their appearances were made to look like carnivores to back off any predators," the tamer said. "Also, they use their claws and teeth to tear off any plants suitable for eating. Don't worry, they're a friendly species. They only attack if you provoke them."

"Thanks for the tip," you said, still unsure of the Ripkor's smile. It bobbed its head at you and shrieked out a loud cry.

The tamer gave you the reins. "Now, lift yourself nicely onto the saddle and the Ripkor will know, you mean no harm," she advised.

You nodded as you advanced towards the Ripkor. With one hand, you heaved yourself up onto the Ripkor’s back. The Ripkor either didn’t seem to mind or notice as it waved its head around, eyeing the scenery before it.

It turned back to look at you, smiling still. You smiled back, uneasily.

Ok, I got this, you thought. With a small tug whip of the reins, your Ripkor moved forward, walking. Every now and then, it would let out a high pitched bird-like cry, carrying you around the forests.

You waited a bit, preparing to whip the reins again, but you wanted the Ripkor to get use to you. After what seemed like a while, you tried again, tugging the reins.

The Ripkor went faster, its feet trotting onto the marsh grass. The cry turned into a little rumble, eager to begin to run speedily.

You did the same time thing again and pulled onto the reins. The Ripkor prepared itself to go to advanced speed, bolting pass trees and leaves.

The cry elevated to a roar, the Ripkor’s happiness bouncing around. It was getting the thrill of the rush of excitement, adrenaline kicking inside of it, pumping it to go after anything. As long as you had the reins, you would guide it to its destination, wandering aimlessly about until you stopped it.

However, it seemed that the ride was getting a bit bumpy. You gripped tightly onto the reins and pulled them a bit.

“Slow down,” you commanded.

The Ripkor disobeyed. It went throttle speed, dodging pass more trees and greenery. It felt like you were on one of those speeder bikes the Empire had used long ago. Only, you were riding on an animal. And it was going crazy.

When you pulled onto the reins again, it finally stopped but you flung forward and landed onto the ground. You grumbled as you got up, patting the dirt off of yourself.

The Ripkor giggled, letting out the same high pitched bird cry.

You angrily wheeled at it. “You’ll be getting a hoot from me,” you growled.

The Ripkor turned its head at you, unsure what it did wrong.

You walked pass up to your Ripkor when another one came by. It was similar to yours but its huge size was a reminiscent of its leader role of the Ripkors.

“Enjoying the ride, love?” Kylo teased, seeing upon that you had fallen off of yours.

“I would of if it didn’t buck me off,” you hissed, eyeing back to your Ripkor. The Ripkor titled its head and acted dumb, as if it didn’t do anything.

You shook your head as your husband chuckled at your Ripkor’s dumbfound glance.

“Come on, I’ll show you a few tricks,” your husband said, nodding towards your Ripkor.

You saddled back onto your Ripkor and followed your husband back into the woods. He taught you a bit on the things he learned from his instructor, on how the Ripkors obeyed their master and as long as you projected yourself as a friendly companion, the Ripkor would see no harm to you.

Throughout the ride, you brushed pass probably the same trees as before, viewing in the grassy moss flowing around the area, the squash of the Ripkor’s feet smashing against the marsh grounds.

Finally, your Ripkor stopped. You eyed Kylo pat his.

“Good boy,” he said, rubbing the Ripkor’s head. The Ripkor purred in appreciation.

He got off of the animal.

“Surprising to see you nice to it,” you said.

He grabbed the reins and pulled it back.

“Like the tamer said, trick is that you approach them with a friendly aura, it won’t buck you off or anything,” Kylo said. “That’s one way you can acquire its trust in you. You do no harm; it will approach you as a friend.”

You nodded. “Except, at least teach me how to control its speed,” you laughed.

Kylo snickered at this. “That’s called knowing your limit.”

 

Throughout the rest of the day, you and Kylo enjoyed riding Ripkors throughout the jungle. A couple of times, you succeeded victory as Kylo did eventually fall off of his Ripkor as you did a couple of times, earning a laugh from him. You giggled back as revenge unfolded for you.

You explored throughout the jungles, awed in admiration of the greenery and old posts that had once belonged to the Rebels.

After another day or two, it was off to Dantooine.

You were a bit skeptical of this planet but were amazed by its lush grass fields. A river or two would appear, leading all the way to a beautiful, clear lake. If anything, it reminded you of those old farm lands that you sometimes read in books. But it was like a better idea of it.

As usual with Yavin 4, there was old posts of the Rebels scattered about but it somehow added more beauty to the environment, its white columns standing out as a small once civilization of people living here.

And when the sun set, it was lovely.

You remembered one day laying down on the grass, feeling the sun warm up against your skin as the wind breezed up against your face. The sky glimmered its orange-pinkish glow rolling with the clouds. You glanced at the view, of the lake reflecting back the shimmer diamond light of the sun. The sun deflected it back at the lake, repeating the reflection process.

You smiled as you got up, feeling a hand slither around you.

“Nice view, eh?” Kylo asked, titling up at the sun.

"Amazing," you breathed. "It surprises me that they would dare leave such magnificent places like this...all for a frozen wasteland. Well, that's another lovely land, especially when it's dusk like this."

"If you can survive the cold," Kylo said. "That planet is barely has anything though but it is an ideal station for another base...just like ours."

You nodded. "Indeed." You glanced back at the sunset before turning back over to him.

"So what's next?" you asked. "That one planet still...oh, and...Ewok searching?"

Your husband laughed. "If they are still around..."

"And if not, we can always go exploring around the forest," you smiled.

Kylo nodded. "Indeed."

You then journeyed over to another planet, viewing more beautiful sceneries of lovely beaches and a peaceful forest. It was here that you also decided to surprise your husband with his favorite meal. That somehow ended blowing up.

"I could of sworn I put in the right ingredients," you said, checking the burnt food. You just heard your husband laugh behind you, shaking his head at your failed attempt.

"I appreciate the honor, love," Kylo said.

Then, it was off to Endor.

You awed at the planet’s exotic forests, full of greenery like Yavin, but much more full of tall trees. When you landed at the old command, you had the view of a lake, reflecting the light blue sky with the sun high in the air. On the side of it, stood the rest of the forest, with the reddish brown of the trees sticking out with its green leaves hanging high with it. And there was a village, floating along the lake.

“Can’t say I’m impressed,” you said, smiling at the view.

You felt your husband wrap his arms around you.

“You should see some of the marshes here, very mysterious and unique,” he commented.

You nodded, excited to see all of Endor mostly.

You turned to him and kissed his cheek. “Thank you,” you breathed.

He turned to you. “I think it’s more proper if we thank each other,” he said. “Take one more final stop before it’s back to our goals once more.”

You hugged him. “One day, it’ll be all yours,” you promised, smiling at him, hoping to give him some hope.

He snickered and kissed your head. “And it’ll be yours to rule, my queen,” he purred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to check out the honeymoon night, please read "The First Night" (CAUTION! Mature audience).


	5. Racing To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You discover that you're pregnant but Kylo doesn't know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (c/n)-child's name  
> (f/c/h)-favorite hair color  
> Saber (c) me

You gulped as you gave thought to what you were about to rehearse all over again. Ok, you thought. Let's try this again.

You cleared your mind and repeated the same scene in your head, hoping the best would come out instead of the worst:

 

You would walk up to the command center, seeing your husband looking at a map detailing a planet. Or if he wasn't there, walk into his quarters, hopefully be absorbed in some book or a panel. Or if not, he would be somewhere so you can approach him peacefully and tell him something kindly you discovered.

"Hi, honey," you would say, cheerfully.

He would turn to you with his mask on. It was probably better if it was on. Out of all days, you probably would be more happy if he left it on so you wouldn't have to see his emotions go wild upon the news.

"Hello, dear," he would reply. "Is something wrong? You seem a bit...pale. I take it that horrible flu you've caught still hasn't passed yet...or your eating phase?"

You would gulp, preparing for your speech and blocking out any thoughts regarding to the issue you were about to ask.

"Well, the flu sort of is gone," you said. "Except for the eating phase."

Kylo would nod. "Have you gone to the medical examiner?"

"Yep."

"What did she say?"

You would rub your hands together, starting off your speech.

"It's just a phase you would say. Part of the flu," you would begin. "She's not sure how long it's going to last though. Maybe another month or 2...or err..." You sighed as you would prepare to give your "hint" to him.

“How could a flu have an everlasting effect like that?” Kylo asked, curious. “If that is the case, then I’m afraid to say my love, it seems that something is very wrong. You shouldn’t have to eat like that all the time. I will call in a specialist just to see if…”

“It’s not that simple, Kylo,” you would say. “It’s… a part of me I must deal with.”

Kylo would frown. “What are you talking about?”

You gulped and prepared your words: “Kylo…we’re going to be parents.”

The room would be either of one of 2 things…silence standing for a bit and then the reactions: a happy, overjoyed Kylo or a downright, raging Kylo. You really hoped for the happy one but even so, you hoped he would be joyful over to the extent.

For the jubilant one (even though he probably wouldn't really act like this):

“My love! This is wonderful!” he would boom, racing over to you and hugging tightly. You would gasp as he squeezed the air out of you.

You coughed and patted his head. “Well, that’s what we get when a husband and a wife really love each other…”

“How long have you known?” he would ask, glancing down at your stomach.

“I thought of it as a phase too all along until a pair of pilots I heard were chatting about my illness…they assumed it was possible I was pregnant…then I figured out HOW I got pregnant in the first place…rushed over to the medical examiner and found out the test was positive.”

You may have not seen his smile but you would sense it behind his mask. He would be beaming at the thought of a child growing inside of you.

“Is it still early to decide if it’s a boy or a girl?” he would ask.

You would shrug. “I think it is. I just barely found out now. But…you seem to be very happy about it. Are you excited to be a father?”

“I’m more than excited. I am glad that I will be a father,” he would say. He would wrap you in his arms again, bringing you into a tighter embrace. “We have an heir or heiress to pass the throne to. And for what my father has done to me...I'll show what a great father I'll be to my own. I think you would be an excellent mother as well.”

You would laugh. “Well, I can’t wait to see how our child will be.”

Though, the reality, you knew, would be the latter: the angry.

It wasn’t like him to get all happy over something without first considering what was good and bad about it. And this…well, it sounded more bad than anything.

The only time you’ve ever seen him happy and smile would perhaps be only your wedding day. And maybe the honeymoon. Other than that, he still smiled but it was only when you would then go over to comfort him, easing all his worries and stress.

His emotions now mostly consisted of rage and anger. And anger was definitely what you were about to face. First though, he would take a deep breath, attempting to control his wrath.

"How...did this happen?" he would demand.

You shrugged and nervously clasped your fingers together. "Well, what happens is when a husband and wife love one another..."

He would wave it off, already knowing the answer. "We...let this happen," he muttered, lowering his head.

You glanced at this and prepared to comfort him in a hug. "Kylo...I know that..."

You would then feel his anger rising up, upset and angry...at himself.

"I'm not ready," he growled.

You would take a few steps back, prepared to dash off in any moment he started going wild.

"Kylo, it's ok. Look...I know that..."

"I know too!" he would roar. "It's just...I don't think...what if..."

You would fearfully then begin to feel for the door behind you. His anger was rising. "You know, if you want to think this over, I'll just..."

At that moment, his rage would turn on. You would feel yourself being hurled over toward him, his hands grasping around your neck firmly but not tightly. You could see him shivering, attempting to control himself.

"My father...was never there," he grumbled. "Who says I won't be a good father? And...if the child...turns against me?"

"Kylo, it doesn't have to be like that!" you pleaded. "We're it's parents, anyway! We'll raise it wonderfully, better than what your father did...and what mine were as well. I'm sure you'll be a good father."

"I will not have this child," he hissed. "I will not have it turn against me. I will not become the father my father was."

His fingers would probably wrap around more tightly on your neck, making you choke a bit.

"Kylo, you're hurting me!" you warned. His fingers gripped more stronger, making you shed a tear.

He would then throw you to the side, watching your form tumble around for a bit.

"Terminate it," he commanded. "I want no children on this ship."

You in turn huffed and got up. "No," you growled. "If you won't be a father, then I'll be its mother. It's my child now. I'm sorry Kylo, but I will not terminate it. Just because we have horrible parents, doesn't mean we have to follow their example. Which is what I'm trying to tell you but you keep..."

At that moment, his lightsaber bolted out and you dashed out of there before he would destroy another technological device and possibly you.

 

You blinked as your raced your thoughts over those scenarios and others. Yeah, probably not best to think about the angry ones, you thought.

And if he did wanted to know what happened, all calmly and such, you would slowly explain that perhaps on the night of your honeymoon on Endor and even the morning after...

Your thoughts stopped though as you heard the door to your chamber open.

Kylo came staggered in, obviously tired and worn out. He glanced up at you, acknowledging your presence. You smiled and waved at him, sitting on the bed.

He walked to the other side and sat down. His mask creaked and he took it off, reaching for a cloth to begin to polish it.

You gulped as you hoped he would be too busy to focus on what you were about to say. He really didn't read your thoughts or anything but he did so when he wanted to ask your advice.

"Kylo," you began.

"Yes, love?" he asked, sensing you were about to ask or tell him something. "Is something wrong? I sense that eating phase you have hasn't passed yet...but the flu has?"

You nodded. "The flu wasn't that bad," you said. "Doctor said it could of lasted longer but only by a month or so it should wear off. It's the eating phase that might last longer than it will..." You gulped at that part, preparing for your hint.

"How long though?" Kylo inquired. "I don't believe such a thing like that can be natural. I can understand perhaps it's the side effects from the flu but...it shouldn't last that long."

You sighed. "Well, that's the thing, Kylo," you said. "The eating phase I have...it might be a very long while for it to pass...until..." You paused, biting your lip. You then opened it up again to speak, knowing there was no way you could avoid this.

"For a very long while?" he asked. "How's that....even possible? I'm sorry to say my love but...I think I'm going to go back to the medic. Something's not right here. You shouldn't have to put up with such an illness like that. I think I'll also send in a field expert just to see if perhaps maybe you touched something..."

"That's not necessary," you said, waving your hands about, turning around. "It's just that...this illness...is now a part of me I must deal with. It'll be a while before it stops."

Kylo frowned, now turning over to glance at your face. "What are you talking about?" he asked, a bit worried and suspicious.

You took a deep breath, ready to trump out the words to him. There was no turning back. "Kylo...I'm pregnant." You scooted away from him, clasping your hands together. What the heck? That was so cheesy! I had this all planned out! Oh well, here it comes, you thought, sensing his emotions about to boil.

Instead, the bed from the other side lifted up a bit and he plopped down next to you. You frowned as you felt a kiss smooth against your cheek, with arms cloaking around you.

You glanced up at him. "You're...not mad?" you inquired, confused.

"Why would I be?" Kylo smiled. He patted your stomach lovingly. "I'm about to be a father. A better father if I do say so myself. And you'll be a beautiful mother. We have created a wonderful child together...the perfect heir to the throne."

You smiled. "The best parents," you grinned. "Better than ours." You then recalled upon the memories of how your parents were and what he would say about his parents. In short, they weren't the greatest supporters or did a good job at parenting.

You felt Kylo squeeze you tighter as he brought you over to his lap, cuddling your head against his neck. His hands rubbed on your back and one circled around your soon to be big stomach.

"Wow," you giggled. "You're very happy, are you?"

"Well, you can say I'm a little excited to see how our child will be," he snickered, kissing your forehead once again. "He's going to be magnificent."

"He?"

"Or she," Kylo said, forming a little uneasy smile, remembering that it could also be a girl. "Why would you think that I'd be mad at you for this?"

"Well," you said. "For one, knowing how great your dad was when he was there for you...two, the fact that having children on board here will just distract you from getting what you want and maybe three, you would fear that it would turn against you."

You heard him laugh a bit. "Sounds reasonable, especially considering one," he said. "Though, like I said, I wouldn't mind to prove what a better father I'll be. And I think even having a child would enlighten me. So that every time I come up on here seeing you and him/her...I'll always know I'll have someone waiting for me to come back. And how can it turn against me...we'll be the ones teaching it now, would we?"

"Umm," you said, unsure to answer. He giggled again and kissed your lips.

"Thank you though, love," he said, laying a hand across your hair and patting your cheeks. "I can't wait to be a father."

You smiled and rubbed your head against his chest. "And I can't wait to be a mother, too."

 

"So, you sure it's a boy?" you asked, giggling. You were about to go to the medic to check up on your pregnancy, seeing that your stomach was bulging out now.

You had told the rest of command about your pregnancy to which some congratulated you about it. General Hux seemed a bit wary about it but nevertheless, he told Ren he hoped for you to have a good pregnancy. Captain Phasma was happy to hear about it, telling you if you needed anything, she would be happy to serve. Even Snoke had blessed Kylo with the reward of a child being born, to be the first child of the First Order, rising as the future successor.

Apparently, Kylo had also sensed that the child was a boy. For some odd reason, he kept on "Force sensing" that's was it was. Yet, you also "Force sensed" that it was something else, being the mother of the child.

"I'm sorry, love, but to me, it's a boy," Kylo said. "Until you go back to the medic and do a screening, then we'll have the true sex of the child."

"What if I know what it's going to be?" you teased.

"Then will you tell me?" Kylo asked, brushing his head against yours. You shook your head and laughed, pushing him away.

"It's a surprise," you said, walking into the medical room.

The medic had declared so far your pregnancy was happy and heathy. She also gave you the sex of the child...to which you smiled, knowing your prediction was correct.

When you came out of the room, you saw a Lady wave at you. "Hey!" she bubbled, cheerfully. "Your husband's out with the Knights right now, reporting back in from our mission. And hearing about you know..." She joyfully pointed at your stomach.

You chuckled, hugging your friend. You remembered the Knights of Ren being Kylo's best men, out searching for any Jedi artifacts that could prove useful in destroying them. The Ladies of Ren had been their companions, some even lovers. They were first chosen as your bridesmaids upon your marriage to Kylo. Now, with their men, they were helping in any way they could to defeat the Jedi.

Your friend then led you over to the rest of the Ladies, who cherished you with gifts, commenting about your pregnancy. They said that even the Knights had congratulated Kylo on his success, hoping to see the child when it was born, provided that their next mission wouldn't be so hectic as this one was.

"So is it a boy or a girl?" one of the Ladies asked.

You smiled, laying a hand on your stomach. "Well, he believes it's a boy," you said. "He says that he could 'Force sense' it...but I can too...and my prediction came correct."

"What is it then? What is it?" one of the Ladies squealed.

You shook your head, smiling. You decided to tell them, but warned not to tell Kylo. Even if the Knights told him, you would not be afraid to slap them all up for it.

"It's a girl," you said.

 

"The map to Skywalker," Ren growled. "Where is it?"

He had been trying to intimate the Resistance spy for about a good few minutes. Even his men were having difficulties to beat it out of him. It was getting annoying. First of all, he could feel his tensions rise, wanting to snap the little punk's neck for back talking to him, second, doing so though would prevent him from finding Skywalker and third, his wife was due about any time now.

He had been anxious for the birth, wanting to be there when she delivered. If he hadn't been there, he knew he would hear it from her. Not to mention, it was his child too. He wanted to see what it would look like.

"I'm going to ask you again," he warned. "Where is he?"

"I'm not telling you anything," the spy growled. "You can hook me up in that torture device if you want. But I still won't say anything."

Kylo sighed. "Then, I guess you'll be the first to board the..."

“Sir,” one of the Stormtroopers said, racing over to him quickly. He seemed very nervous and quivering crazily.

“What?” Kylo asked, annoyed.

“Your wife,” the Stormtrooper warned, his grasp on his blaster slipping a bit before lifting it up again. “She’s giving birth. The baby’s coming.”

Kylo could feel all senses go off. In his mind, he heard nothing but the pain of his wife screaming, the push of the child wanting to crawl out. He had to get back on the Finalizer.

“Everyone back on board now!” Phasma roared. She hurried over to the shuttle ship, instructing everyone.

"You heard her! On board!” Kylo boomed, even running over to the shuttle. The Stormtroopers grabbed onto the spy and rushed him on board.

“What’s going on?” the spy asked. He never seen the First Order wanting to return back to their ship this bad. If anything for a retreat but they had captured him in a village, victorious. Why were they so anxious to go back?

“None of your business,” one of the Stormtroopers said.

The spy frowned. “Oh, come on. You guys are acting like you’re retreating or something. You completely got me now and you’re heading back over to the ship in a big rush. What’s wrong?”

“If you want to know then, our commander’s wife is giving birth,” the other Stormtrooper thundered.

The spy raised his eyebrows. “Birth? Kylo…” He glared at the First Order commander. “Kylo has a wife? And she’s giving birth?”

“Yes, and now if you would, shut up and be happy that you won’t be suffering any of Ren’s tortures until later. And you Resistance pest think we don’t care about each other…”

“Well, certainly for the wife,” the spy said, looking over at Ren who was tapping his foot impatiently.  
Kylo could hear more pains roaring from his wife, now boarding over to the medical room. He hoped the ship would blast off faster so he’d be there when she’d finally gave birth.

 

You took a deep breath as you tried to keep the child in.

It had all started with you and the Ladies chatting about, waiting for Kylo and the Knights to come back on their mission in finding the spy. As you all went on talking about the possible names you and Kylo were thinking about giving to the kid, you could feel a kick bulge in your stomach. Then, you knew your water broke, sensing the child was now pushing out.

You winced in pain as the child continued to push out. The Ladies had noticed your face forming into discomfort and whimpering. They immediately carried you and headed you over to the medic.

The medic ordered everyone out except for Hux and a couple of officers, generals and pilots who radioed in on the shuttle. The Ladies were trying to control everyone from heading in.

You grunted as you felt your child once again push out.

“My lady, slow deep breaths,” Hux advised, seeing your face morph around.

“I am giving birth, Hux,” you murmured, grasping your hands on the recliner’s arms. “Do you have any idea what it’s like to give birth?”

“No, but I’m just offering the best suggestions.”

You bit your lip, hissing. “Why does it have to be so painful?” you grumbled.

“Any word from the commander?” an officer asked.

“Not yet,” one of the TIE pilots said, clinking around on some sort of communication device. “Shuttle One, do you copy? Lady (y/n) is in pain and giving birth. She’s about to be due to deliver now any minute. She’s…argh!”

You had accidentally throw up your hand in frustration, clutching onto the TIE pilot and throwing her across the room.

“Sorry,” you mumbled. “She’s making it…ugh! Where is my husband?!” You felt like you couldn’t hold her in anymore. She had to come out now…

“He’s here!” one of the generals piped.

The doors opened and Kylo burst into the room, rushing to your side, throwing his mask off.

“I’m right here,” he said, standing beside your bed. He held onto your hand, a small smile forming on his mouth.

You smiled. “She’s finally here,” you cheered. “She’s…argh!”

Your body rumbled from the birth. It was now time for the child to come out.

And when she was fully out, all eyes turned to her.

“It’s a girl,” the medic yelped proudly, holding the child.

You laid back in bed, exasperated from the birth. You exhaustedly took deep breaths, tired from all the work.

Once the child was cleaned up, the medic brought her back to Kylo. “Here you are, commander,” she said. “Your child. A newborn baby girl.”

Kylo carried the child and walked over to your side, smiling at his creation. He let his finger curled around her little tuft of black/(f/c/h) hair.

“Look,” he said to you, bringing her down to you.

You turned around, smiling at your newborn. You reached your arms out and he gave you your daughter.

You cuddled her near your chest and nudged your head against hers. “Hi, sweetie,” you cooed. “I’m your mommy. Welcome to the world.”

The baby whined, shuffling around in the blankets wrapped around her.

You eyed the black/(f/c/h) hair growing on her head, giggling. You then glanced around at her face, searching for any features from you and Kylo. “She looks like you,” you said, looking up at him to see a similarity.

“She’s beautiful too,” Kylo said, etching out a finger to press his daughter’s cheeks. “Just like her mother.”

The baby whimpered, snuggling up close to you. You kissed her head, joyous to see the child you created with your husband.

Kylo then wrapped his arms around you, hugging. “Good job, love,” he said, kissing your head. He then patted his hand against his daughter’s head. “I can’t wait to show you what we have planned,” he said, smiling at his daughter.

The baby let out a cough, her tiny fingers gripping tightly onto Kylo’s finger as he lured it toward her.

Hux couldn’t help but let out a small grin. “Congratulations,” he said to you and your husband. “I really hope…that she’ll be our guide in passing down our successes to our future children. She’s got a lot ahead of her…and once we win this war, well, all she can have will be hers.”

“Thank you, Hux,” you said. “I’ll be sure to remember your words. Provided you continue to help me and my husband…perhaps I shall recognize you as an official general lord of a planet one day.”

Hux blinked his eyes a bit before focusing back on you. “Well…thank you, my lady,” he said. “I’ll be sure to do my best. Umm…what is her name by the way?”

You and Kylo turned to each other.

“Saber?” you suggested, remembering that was one of the names he wanted.

“Or (c/n)?” he asked.

You shrugged. “I mean, you did want to name her that…”

“It’s up to you,” he said, kissing your head and ruffling your hair. “I’m open to any names you want for her…”

You then chuckled. “Ok,” you said. “(C/n). (C/n) ‘Saber’ Ren.”

 

And through the next few months, you would wake up to a cry of a child crying. You would grumble as you got up, slugging over to the nursery which wasn’t that far from Ren’s quarters.

Sometimes, Kylo helped you with it, depending if he wasn’t doing any missions or other work that day, though like you, when he would be resting, his eyes drooped open and he stumbled over to his daughter’s room.

You suspected though now that he would be wary a bit of her ever since Snoke scared him. As (c/n) grew, there were plans to be made to bless her with the dark side. It was nothing big, just a small ceremony with the Knights, Ladies, General Hux and Phasma and a few other important officials glancing up at the hologram of Snoke instructing you and Kylo what to do.

"First, I give thanks to you Lady (y/n)," Snoke said. "You and my apprentice have brought in a new future successor in spreading our reign around. I bless her with greatness to come."

"Thank you, Supreme Leader," you said, bowing, holding (y/n) up. "May she receive her blessing now?"

"Of course," Snoke said. "She will. I bless her with all the powers of the dark side to guide her...may the Sith and the Empire's predecessors watch over her." He guided a finger out, zipping what looked like a red line.

It floated over to (y/n), landing perfectly on her head. She whimpered from its touch.

"It's ok, sweetie," you cooed, kissing her head. "Snoke is just blessing you. That's so you'll be protected if you're ever in danger."

Snoke then turned over to Kylo. "I'd advise you do your best in being a father," he said. "For what your father has done...do not make it personal. She is your creation. You are her parent. You are to conduct what she will learn and know of her mistakes. For I warn if you don't, she may turn against you...if you don't teach her." He settled back on his chair. "I give my blessings to you and your wife. Take good care of the child." With that, the hologram depicted off.

You could already sense the uneasiness with him looking at Saber now, fearing what Snoke said could be right. Yet, as the days went on, you now saw that he pushed it aside, just concentrating on being a parent to her.

Today, you heard her cry again, hearing it on the constructed radio monitor gifted by one of the TIE pilots.

“I’ll get it,” you mumbled, not even caring to see if Kylo was by your side on the bed. You yawned as you stretched, preparing to feed your daughter or help her burp.

You exited the chambers and staggered over to the nursery. Upon entering it, your eyes widen at the sight of Kylo sitting on a couch, holding Saber in his arms.

His head was titled to the side of the couch’s arms, falling asleep.

You smiled as you sat beside him, carefully taking (c/n) away from him into your own arms. You leaned back on the couch and cradled her back and forth.

(C/n) was asleep, breathing deeply. You couldn’t help but giggle at this and kiss her head.

Suddenly, you felt someone wrap their arms around you. You glanced up to see Kylo lazily raise his eyes, smiling at both of you.

“Hey, sleepy head,” you whispered. “Awake?”

Kylo nodded tiredly, glimpsing over at Saber. He then scooted you closer to him, laying your head against his chest. You propped your legs up to sit on his lap, being cuddled by him. You raised your head up to see him droop his head down, laying it against your own.

You glanced back at your daughter, seeing her asleep still. Cautiously, after laying with your husband for a bit, you got up and put her back in her crib.

Before you left though, you felt yourself being Force pushed back to him.

“What?” you whispered.

Kylo titled his head at (c/n), obviously not wanting to leave her. You sighed but then nodded. You pulled him up then to a bed near the crib.

You both then laid down together, holding onto each other. You felt a kiss smooth on your head. You kissed your husband’s cheeks, seeing him smile.

“I love you,” you whispered.

“I love you too,” he mumbled.

He grasped onto you, pulling you closer. You then happily snuggled up in your husband’s arms, jubilant to have a husband you love and a daughter to raise.


	6. Siren's Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While discovering about the ruins of a Jedi temple, Kylo and the Knights of Ren discover a woman who may appear to be more dangerous than they thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place before The Force Awakens
> 
> (h/c)-hair color  
>  (e/c)-eye color  
>  (y/n)-your name
> 
> Guess the song that's on here! It's from a TV show if you grown up with Lilo & Stitch...if you don't know, it's ok. It'll be at the end of the notes.

General Hux blinked at the woman before him. The woman danced elegantly around in her cell, giggling and prancing about. The other prisoners weren't doing the same. They were just staring at her, awing at the way she was moving her body, lighting up her face with a smile.

The woman had gracious (h/c) hair, with twinkling (e/c) eyes. She was wearing some sort of long dress, shimmering black, along with long sleeves gloves, matching to the outfit. Around her neck laid a necklace with a pendant of a gem.

She leaned forward, glancing up at the general. "Why, hello there, general," she giggled. "Have you come down to set me free?"

"Commander Ren has asked for your acquaintance in the conference center," Hux said, his eyes gazing at the pendant. He knew dare not to look into the woman's eyes. He was sure he wasn't going to be fooled by them but it was better safe than sorry.

"Finally," the woman purred. "I'm desperate to meet the man who pulled me out from that horrible place. To be honest though, does he still think I'm the cause of his men to get injured all because I wanted to get out of that rotten cell? (Only for me to get into a new one). I wanted someone new to talk to. I get very lonely down there. Not to mention, the dreaded idiots who thought they could have their way with me...least I made them pay with their lives..."

"You've caused great damage to Commander Ren's right hand man," Hux snapped. "The others have suffered minor injuries. If it weren't for that sultry song of yours, he would of been fine. For that, you'll have to answer to Ren."

"Oh, he's all right!" the woman said, lifting her hand up and waving it off. "It was just a little blaster wound. A tiny burn. Nothing big. How was I suppose to know the guard was going to come back? I just wanted to get out..."

"You're going to have to tell that to him, Syren," Hux hissed as he unlocked the door to the woman's cell. The woman eyed Hux adoringly, titling her head with a smile.

Hux grasped onto her arm, still not daring to look into her eyes. He turned to the Stormtrooper standing aside him, waiting for the command.

"Make sure she doesn't try anything stupid," Hux ordered. "And if you must...harm her but don't overdo it. Ren wishes for her to be alive."

"Yes, sir," the Stormtrooper said. He titled his head down and clutched onto the woman's arm from Hux. He led her out of the prison room and pass a couple of corridors. The woman smiled and hummed happily as she hopped on her feet, eager to meet her "rescuers". The trooper heeded his advice as from before: do not dare look into her eyes. But the number one rule: don't listen to her words.

 

"I'd say we kill her," a Knight said. The Knights of Ren were all circled around together, chatting with one another upon their encounter with the woman. They were scouting ahead, searching for the tombs of a once library containing notes of the Jedi, hoping to find secrets of power to use for their quests...when a Knight had heard the coo of a woman singing.

He separated himself from the group and toured over to another part of the library. He found a woman sitting down on a bench, in a cell, singing a soft song.

She had her eyes closed and waving her hands about, aimlessly waving her head around. She sensed she was not alone as she opened her eyes to see the Knight staring at her. The woman grinned and sung louder, her melody tuning to the Knight's ear.

The Knight froze in place. He never heard such a beautiful sound in his life. The way her lips moved, connecting to the note of each letter, forming into words and strung together like a harp playing out...he loved it. He wanted more.

He desired to hear the music to repeat in his ears, the haunting lyrics looping:

"Acoota  
chi-meeto  
igatta  
no mootah  
nagga to  
nala  
itume  
tidooka"

Translation: "...Heed me, you are in my power. Henceforth, nothing shall be too cruel or too abominable for you. You cannot escape..."

 

And how she was sitting there, smiling at him, beckoning to be with her. All dressed in glimmering black, with that (h/c), curly and flowing, her ruby red lips pouting, her diamond (e/c) eyes glinting and her body arched forward, black sleeved gloves touching the skin of her exposed shoulders...a masterpiece.

He wanted her.

He prepared to lurch at the cell, slash it open and grab onto her...when a plunderer yelped, warning his buddies about the Knight reaching for his woman. The plunderer pulled out his blaster and blasted away at the Knight's lurking hand.

The Knight roared as he felt the blast seared his arm. He grasped onto it tightly. The woman gasped and leaned toward the cell door, attempting to examine the wound.

The plunderers yelled and pointed their blasters at him, asking about who he was and what was he doing here.

The rest of the Knights heard the yelps and came down. They clashed with the plunderers, avenging their fallen brother. The plunderers were killed and deposed of.

All heads turned toward the woman in the cell. Her eyes glanced toward the fallen Knight, humming a soft tune, praying for him to be ok. Her eyes averted up, gazing at the mysterious men shielding their emotions with masks, glowering at her.

She then smiled and plied her fingers across her cell, waving them at the Knight. The woman was intrigued by the men. All cloaked. All mysterious. All quiet. She wanted to know who they were.

"Who are you?" a Knight asked, nodding his head at her. He was carrying what seemed to be some sort of case, along with a blaster in his other hand.

The woman giggled, rubbing her thumb against the cell door's rusty bars. "What does my identity mean to you?" she asked, playfully. She pranced back in her cell. "I'm just an ordinary woman trapped in this prison by those idiotic men. They thought they could of had their way with me but I proved them wrong. Well, at least one. Until they kicked him out. He was my only friend."

She slid up against the bars. "Will you men be my friends?" she tooted.

The Knights stood back from the woman, baffled. Who was she? What was she doing here? And there was no way she was an ordinary woman...an aura of deception lingered around her, a cloud of lies ready to be sniffed out. She was hiding something.

And they were a bit afraid. Not only was she a temptress, but her words...the way she spoke them...each letter coping out of her mouth...had a sort of ditzy effect on them. All except one.

He wasn't for one to be enchanted by this witch's spell. Whatever trick she was trying to pull on them, he would not fall for it.

"Speak, girl," this Knight said. He was adorned with black robes and a black-silver mask coating his face. 

By his side stood a unique weapon she had heard stories about. A silver tool that etched out a laser sword. A lightsaber.

Her eyes widen at the sight of it. He was one of them. Oh, how fun this will be!

"Answer his question," another Knight said. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

The woman sniggered as she titled her head up and raised her arms, clawing once more into the bars. "Do you really wanna know?" she winked, squeezing her eye tightly.

The Knight with the lightsaber titled his head. "If you are going to make this harder for us to find out, then we will be gladly to..."

"Destroy me? Kill me? Stab me? Or is it whip me?" the woman chortled, raising a finger to her lips as if thinking what else he was going to say.

The Knight felt his body stiffen for a bit but he reminded himself he and his men could dominate her. Her words were the only weapons she had. Dangerous as they may be to their ears, he would recall his men of the weapons they held, able to tear apart that neck of hers from speaking anymore.

"Answer us or you will speak no more," the Knight said. He whipped out his lightsaber, hoping to scare her into submission.

The woman's eyes glued to the lightsaber. She waved a hand at it and gazed lovingly with a glint of yearning. She then moved away from the bars and twisted her body around with her hands clasped behind her back.

"All right, I'll tell you," she giggled. "My name is (y/n). And how I got here...I was just wandering around. You see, I lived here and all of my life, it has nothing but been the same...men coming over to me to hear me sing and talk to them but they were the same old, farts I was talking to...so I decided to go on a little adventure over here to read upon these men that call themselves Jedi..."

She glanced at the Knight. "Nothing but fairytales people told me! But I knew somewhere deep down, they were real. I wanted to meet one. Then, these plunderers came and started questioning about me like you are. They held me here until they cleared the place of values, thinking about selling me as a slave. Too bad that friend I made ended up getting kicked out...was he cute too though! But now, I am free of their clutches and made new friends...and I think my dream is about to become true..."

She lustfully smiled. "Tell me, Jedi, want to be my friend?"

The lightsaber rammed towards the bars. "I am no Jedi," the Knight hissed. "I am a Knight. I will not dare be insulted by you, temptress. Now, tell me really, who you are. You certainly aren't a Jedi either yet your words....are toxic to my men. I will not allow them to be seduced by you. Tell us!"

The woman laughed. "Oh, you sound so cute when you get mad! Why, since you're a Knight, I suppose you'll be my knight in shinning armor then? Or is it in black robes or armor?"

"She is a waste of time, Kylo," one of the Knights said. "If she wishes not to tell us, let us just kill her then. She sounds nothing but trouble."

He prepared to lift his blaster at her when another Knight raised his weapon.

"Wait!" he said. It was the Knight who got effected by her. He turned to her. "That song she was singing earlier...I remember who use to sing them...them...Syrens..."

Kylo frowned but then scowled. Syrens. He heard of them before. The people who had gifted voices, singing melodies of seduction, healing, calm, almost anything that could either cure, destroy or heal a person. Many of them were regarded as myths, nothing but fairytales like the Jedi to be told to children and have wonderful imaginations. Now though, the legend was real, and he was staring at a Syren before him. Where was the rest of her kind then?

“Is she dangerous?” he whispered to the Knight. His only concern right now before he proceeded to ask anything further would be the question of her voice ability. He wasn't concerned for himself but if one of his men fell for her, his power might be stopped to a limit as well.

“As much as any Jedi would be,” the Knight said. “She pulled me in with her sorcery of words. Though, I am a bit skeptical as if she would try again to tempt us. It seems as if she desires to join us in learning our ways. Mostly, her energy is directing to you."

"They always had a thing for the Force," another Knight said. This one was carrying what looked like a staff. "Anything for these harpies is thirst for power. We'll take care of her, Kylo. No need for you to be charmed in by her beauty."

"She's nothing but a beast to me," Kylo said. "A witch. I am not easily fooled by her. Perhaps though...we can use her."

"For what? Her voice is indeed an ideal for a weapon but...those words can easily be turned onto us," a Knight suggested.

“As long as we don’t fall into them, we will be ok,” Kylo said. “Block out your ears from hearing her enticing song. Clear any thought of it. Once the tune goes in through it, your mind will be lost as our fallen brother has.”

He turned to the Knight seduced by the Syren’s song. “Or perhaps, shall we conduct a meeting on her fate?”

“Perhaps there are other ways she is useful to us,” a Knight agreed. He turned to the woman. The woman smiled a bit but lowered at the edges upon knowing what exactly the Knight had meant by them.

Still, she chuckled and soothed her body once more up the cell. “Any of you boys are going to let me out?” she asked, kindly swaying her finger up on the bars.

A Knight blasted off his blaster at the lock, swinging the door open. Another one went in to retrieve the woman, grasping her by the arm.

“Don’t try anything foolish,” he hissed at her.

The woman just shrugged. “I can’t anyway,” she said. “I have a particularly an interest in erm…I assume him to be your leader…I would like to know more about you.”

“As do I,” Kylo said, heading out of the library with his men.

And now, here they were, huddled together in a conference, deciding the fate of the Syren. If provided her service, she would be useful to them, alluring any Resistance spies or pilots to spill out any information in locating any Jedi…especially one Jedi.

However, fear engulfed into the Knights' once more, dreading the day when the Syren would cast her spell again. Kylo was sure of it he wasn’t going to get effected, but upon if another Knight got beguiled…it was possible, he would challenge all that the Knights of Ren stood for. Corrupt it from the inside.

“What if we ask what she wants,” another Knight volunteered. “As much as we all have plans for her, if maybe we give the Syren what she wants, she’ll return her service to us. Many tales have told that Syrens usually work that way with their masters such as the old Sith use to be…excluding the whole training and such, of course.”

“You’re forgetting that’s HOW the Syrens worked in order to deteriorate and control the system,” another Knight said. “They pretend to be loyal until their master has fallen for her to which she then dominates him. If maybe they weren’t like that, they would have been proudly used by the Empire but the Emperor was no fool to know of the Syrens’ intentions.”

“They were just as much as power hungry as the Empire was,” the staff Knight said. “Though not as evil as the Emperor himself but close enough to even betray their own kind or leaders to vie for authority. That’s all what most Syrens desired.”

“And it’s what the First Order wants too,” Kylo said. He rose up from his seat. “I have come to the conclusion of allowing this woman to be under my guidance…since it seems most of you men are wary of her abilities and skeptical of her use, I’ll have her submit to me and control what she’ll do. I see nothing but an opportunity here. If we can use her to scour out any information useful to us, then we have made a likely ally here.”

Many of the Knights stood silent at his words. A Stormtrooper came into the room.

“Commander, the Syren is here,” he said.

“Bring her in,” Kylo ordered.

The Stormtrooper went back out to get her.

“Be cautious, Kylo,” a Knight warned. “You may be well with the Force and twist her words into sweet nothing…but there have been stories of Syrens cracking the code into a Force user’s mind.”

“Then I’ll crush her neck,” Kylo snickered.

The Stormtrooper came into the room with the Syren. The Syren lifted her head up, smiling at Kylo.

“What is it you’ll have me do?” the woman asked.

“We have a proposal for you,” Kylo said. “We know what you are. However, we can provide resources to you if you wish not to return back to your home. Resources of power and dominance…like any Syren would want.”

The woman’s smile widens. “And what must I do to accomplish this?”

“Listen closely to what I’m going to ask you: If you wish for this to be all yours, will you help me and my men, the Knights and the First Order to acquiring data from our enemy, the Resistance?”

The woman nodded. “Oh, pff, the Resistance. They aren’t as much fun as you are. You know, I once met one of them. Such a sweet pilot. Though, I almost had him under my spell, he had to go away! Such a complete waste! Not to mention, you know what he told me too? He was like, gee, you’re pretty but I think we should take this a bit slow. Also, you have a nice voice but I think you need to work on your singing a bit. It sounds like you’re trying too hard. Argh!”

She shook her head and raised her fists. “Stupid man! Him and his stupid black helmet. I could have been one step closer to learning of all the secrets of the Resistance…but his funny feeling had to pull him away from me. Beware though, I have been practicing.”

She coughed and sang a little “la” tune. “I’m sure for now, no one can resist this voice.” She laughed.

The Knights shifted in their seats, a bit worried. Kylo titled his head, extremely curious of the woman now.

“Do this right, Syren, you’ll be gaining more power than you know,” he advised.

The woman nodded. “Oh, how do I ever, Knight. And more importantly…to know more about you.”

 

(Y/n) did her job as she was told. When the Knights were at work in finding any artifacts or other equipment to continue their quest of ending the Jedi, the Syren went into town, alluring any men irresistible to her beauty.

When she asked for any tales or information regarding about Jedi, many of the men claimed to have seen a Jedi or know a possible location of old Jedi whereabouts. They pointed to the direction of the ancient Jedi facilities. (Y/n) thanked the men and blew a kiss to each man, causing them to faint at the sight of it.

She would then lead the Knights to the Jedi facilities, recalling the information the pathetic men had told her about the building. A couple times, it was nothing more than just some old crumbled ruin with few books or useless technology left behind but Kylo felt that (y/n) was becoming more useful in every trip.

She was doing as she was told, never raising a question to his authority or seducing any of the Knights. She used her powers in tempting the rest of the weak men that were lured to her. They were so occupied by her beauty and soothing words, they were last seen confused as she drew away from them, making them wonder who and what they were talking to about.

A weapon that can drive away the men without needing to kill but just tempt them into submission and deception? It made these missions more easier! Pah! Though the same could be used with the Force, Kylo saw that the Syren's voice and loveliness had an elegant charm that surpassed this ability a bit. Still, it got the job done quick and if anything, he could always use this to remind her who was in charge dare she ever questioned him.

Yet, the woman never did. She was content with exploring the ruins and learning about the Jedi that had once prospered in the galaxy. She gladly asked of the Sith, the Empire, the Rebels, the droids, anything relating to the history of the galaxy's past. She was very interested in such info.

It did not worry him a bit but still, he took precaution in case these words of knowledge somehow powered the Syren.

He grew curious of the Syren though, wanting to know more about her gift, if such a power perhaps can evolve. He had somewhat wished to feel the spell of the Syren cast on him, feel its effects and see for himself how strong it can be. If so, he could easily detain himself from it but use it on others.

The Syren had not beguiled the Knights but even their inquisitiveness had captured them into a little trap Kylo wanted to experience.

He had been walking one day to see a Knight with her. (Y/n) had her body close to the Knight's, her arms not wrapped around him but a finger twisting a strand of hair into curls. She playfully smiled at him, sensing the Knight's horrid expression of...wanting her...

They may have been wary of her but it did not stop their twitching feelings to feel the Syren's words in their ears. Kylo glanced to see the Knight's legs shaking. He could sense the aura of the Knight's igniting feelings for the Syren, his temptation in exploring...

"Hhh-ermm," Kylo hissed.

The Knight looked up to see Kylo staring at them. "Oh, Kylo," the Knight said. "I was just interrogating our friend here upon our last search. This apparently is the last Jedi temple laid here. The next one won't be until about a couple miles later."

Kylo nodded. "Good work," he said to the Syren. He turned to the Knight. "Will you excuse us for a moment? I'd like to ask her a couple of things."

"Surely," the Knight said. He walked out of the area, leaving (y/n) and Kylo alone. Kylo glanced at (y/n), eyeing her from head to toe.

The woman smiled. "See something you like?" she teased.

Kylo huffed. "What is it that draws me to you, Syren?"

The woman shrugged. "I don't know. It appears you have some sort of desire, Knight. I've seen you eyeing me, you know. Do you want to know what the spell feels like?" She giggled a bit and then tapped her feet, dancing a little. "Your fellow men have been feeling the same. Each one comes up to me and we talk for a little bit and then...they get so caught up with my beauty."

(Y/n) did a little twirl and looked up at him. "Sadly though, you keep brushing it off..."

Kylo glared at her. "Because I'm not going to be the fool who would fall so easily trapped by a Syren," he growled. He stepped a bit closer to her, attempting to intimidate.

The woman instead just continues to smile and stare at him. "Try everything you can, Knight," she recoiled. "I won't be easily threatened, just like you with the seduced."

Kylo felt enraged. He prepared to lift his hand and clutch his fingers together, ready to snap the Syren's neck, crushing her windpipes.

(Y/n) giggled. She knew she plucked his strings. Though, she was a bit wary of him hurting her, she loved to play the game of taunting. She wanted a taste of the Knight's Force powers, feel what it was like to be controlled by one, draining her emotions and thoughts.

Kylo smiled. He had read her thoughts of her request of his dominance over her. "What do you want to feel?" he asked.

(Y/n) tapped her head. "I want to feel you control me, Knight. Give me a taste of what you can do. Please...I've always wanted to know what the Force feels like."

Kylo nodded. "Sing me your song first, Syren. Then I will control you. Will you do that for me?"

(Y/n) chuckled. "I will certainly do. Just don't blame me if you fall for it." She then opened her mouth and sang the song.

He winced a bit but let the words ring in his ears. The song was beautiful, melodically linking the tune with the lyrics. He closed his eyes, feeling euphoria warp around in his body.

(Y/n) smiled. She knew she had caught him in her trap, of the song wrapping around his ears, traveling him to a serenity of peace. Slowly, she reached her hand out to touch him, raising her finger from the linen black cloth of his robes to the sleek smoothness of his mask.

Yet, Kylo knew what she was doing. He loved the song but he wasn't fooled enough to fall completely for her. Still, he'd let her touch him, feeling the euphoria morph to a tranquility of pleasure filling his body.

She'd searched around for an opening, anything, to take his mask off. She was curious on who she was tempting. Was it nothing more than an old man, crinkly, wrinkly but powerful like the Emperor or a young boy, full of spirit and courage but inexperienced? She'd flew the hood off and found what felt like a latch on the mask, pressing onto the knob.

Immediately, he gripped her hand, frightening her. The Syren let out a whimper, nervously glancing at the Knight.

Kylo smiled. "Only I can unleash my mask from my face," he hissed. "If you're so eager to see my face, then you'll have a taste of the dark side first."

With one hand, he grasped his fingers together. (Y/n) yelped as she felt her nerves close in together, feeling her mind pressure into pain. She smiled as the pleasures of pain enclosed in, happy to feel the Force dwelt in her head.

As he tried dive more into her memories, the smile grew wider. She was not afraid to hide anything from him. She would love to tell her whole life story.

Kylo titled his head, interested. "Aren't you something?" he teased. "All the way from birth...you knew the power you had. And you were...bad."

(Y/n) nodded, her face transforming into an arrogant, cheerful glow. "I knew right from there, I would live to serve the dark side. Light is nothing but a fantasy of truth and jubilaness. We Syrens were made to be the significants of the Sith, whether lovers of friends. For if tempt to the light, they would throw us off in fear of deception and seduction. If the light would not shine on us, then the dark shadow us."

Kylo didn't know what to say. Her memories consisted of nothing but learning from her mother about her powers, using them, journeying over to meet the people in town, meeting her sisters, tormenting the men for fun, finding love of a young prosperous man...that betrayed her. From there on, the Syren learned from her sisters and mother that men may be strong but their weakness was the soft songs of a woman's control. She would go to another town when stories of a Jedi temple intrigued her...

What she said before him...was all truth to her. He loved it.

"Would you like to come under my guidance?" he asked. "Perhaps there is a thing or two we can learn from one another." He let go of his fingers, watching her feel a bit relieved.

"I'd think I like that," (y/n) said. She walked closer to him. "Please though...what lies underneath that mask, master?"

That did it for him.

Carefully, he rubbed his head against hers and the latches to the mask lifted up. He pushed his mask off and she widen her eyes at the young man before her, his crispy, wavy, black hair falling flat and his brown eyes glowing at hers.

He was handsome. Intelligent. Powerful. Malicious. All of the qualities of what she wanted in a man. Last time, the other man she dated was kind, chivalrous, witty and generous. Until he left her for another woman. When he heard the tales of her being a Syren, he'd knew better than to mess around with her. And she was left alone, waiting for him to come back, never returning. That's when she made up her mind.

"Poor thing," Kylo said, shaking his head. "You could of been the beautiful envy of the town...but he walked out on you." He let his head touch her forehead, his face inches from hers. "I won't leave though." His fingers slithered from the back of her dress to her neck. "Never."

The Syren felt fear absorb into her. No, he was lying to her. She pulled herself away from him, backing up all the way to the wall. She was about to get away from it when she saw his hands prop up on the wall, beside her face. She glanced up at him, scared.

Kylo smiled and continued touching his head against hers, his hands once again scrawling on her back, holding her in place. His lips pressed up near her ears.

"You're mine now," he whispered. "No one will have you but me. I'm all that you want and you're all I need. Tell me, Syren, do you want me? Speak my name."

He grazed his lips over her neck, feeling her squirm beneath him. He squeezed his hands on her back, a whimper emitting from her mouth.

"Say my name."

His teeth raked her skin.

"Kylo," she whined.

He looked up. "Hmm?"

"Kylo," she said again, desperate. She wrapped her arms around him, determined to stay. "I want you. Teach me."

He couldn't help but continue to smile. His face inched more towards her.

"And I'll have you," he said, his lips pressing onto hers, locking in a kiss.

He always got what he wanted anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song was Angel's Song, originally sung by Angel herself from Lilo & Stitch


	7. King of the Galaxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU in which Kylo completes his training and becomes ruler of the galaxy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally requested by deviant who gave me the idea

“Lady (y/n)?”

You turned around to see your friend standing by the doorway to your master bedroom. She was dressed in a black gown, similar to your own. Like all the other Ladies, she was complimented with makeup and some jewelry.

“Yes?” you inquired. “What is it?”

“Your husband’s coronation is about to begin,” your friend said. “You don’t want to be late.”

You nodded. “Thank you. I’ll be right there.”

Your friend bowed. “See you over there, my lady.” She then walked out of the room.

You glanced up at your mirror, staring back at yourself. You sighed as you bounced around the curls in your hair, making sure they were poised and wavy. You eyed down to your gown, all glittering black, sort of like your wedding dress, with gold sparkles glinting around and red silk beneath with a waving long lacy skirt. The gown was matched with long sleeve gloves. On your head, stood a little tiara circlet, with a teardrop pendant. There was also jewelry all around you, with earrings, a necklace and bracelets. Your makeup was composed of some foundation, mascara, lip gloss, eyeliner, eye shadow and some blush.

If your husband had seen you now, he would smile, saying that you looked just as beautiful as on the wedding day. You would thank him, giving a kiss on the cheek, complimenting that he was as handsome as well.

You walked over to the doors and opened them to head up to the balcony. The palace in which you lived in now still amazed you how huge it was. All magnificent and grand, fit for royalty You spied the Ladies approaching you, accompanying you to the stairs.

“How is he?” you asked.

“Bit nervous but excited,” one of the Ladies said. “Hux’s ceremony of being general lord is over but everyone’s keeping out for your husband’s arrival. It’s huge!”

“Everything is aligned as to what it is, correct?”

“Of course, my lady. Everything is as it is. You should see what they have plan for him. Why, even the mask that he has, they remodeled it a bit but it looks so cool! He’s going to look very handsome in it. Along with his new robes and armor…my lady, you’re a very lucky woman.”

You laughed. “Don’t forget girls, you too, will soon be having the Knights call upon your ceremonies. Remember how when you all got elected in, they each swore a promise to you?”

“Oh, yes,” one of the Ladies said. “Hmm, such beautiful men they are. All sworn to the most powerful man in the galaxy…a man you get to have. And we’ll be by your side, all cheering on.”

“Thank you for such compliments, Lady (f/n),” you said, nodding. “I sure hope as everything is settled, each of you will be awarded with a task in my court.”

“We’ll be honored,” each of the Ladies said.

The Ladies followed you all the way up to the stairs. Standing up in front, was a servant holding out a brush and mirror. Her eyes widen as she began to race down to you.

“My lady,” she hollered, bowing and then waving the brush. “Any last minute recommendations? We wouldn’t want our best lady going out looking weird now, right?”

You snickered. “Oh, thank you, Rey,” you said, nodding to the mirror.

Rey held the mirror up and you checked your reflection one last time.

“Rey, be a dear and have the other Ladies check their appearances too,” you said, patting down your dress and slightly touching your lightsaber hidden under it.

“Certainly,” Rey said. She went up to the other Ladies who started fussing over who would see their reflection first. After they were done, they joined you up to the doors.

“Allow me,” Rey said, heading over to the doors, prepared to open them. She opened them up and bowed before you.

“Your majesty, your husband’s coronation, awaits,” Rey said.

You smiled and patted her head. “Thank you, most loyal servant. Why don’t you stand alongside my Ladies while we wait for my husband to arrive? You’re not part of the court of course…but still, you’re my trustiest servant I’ve ever had.”

Rey’s eyes widen in shock. “You really mean it, my Lady?” she hollered. She then collapsed to her knees, bowing. “Thank you! I mean, I’ve always dreamt the day when I would represent your honor. I mean, I know Finn is blessed with serving to Captain Phasma, Poe with working up the ships, our old Lady, Leia being your advisor...but aside Leia, I've always wanted to stand out and present how my Lady is ever so the most powerful woman I will ever admire and obey."

"That's very sweet," you said. "And now, you can represent my honor. Just, don't go crazy, ok? One step mark on any of the Lady's dresses, and you'll be pushed off the balcony, got it?"

"I'll do my best just to stand watch," Rey said, saluting to you. She then got up and nodded towards the doors, waiting for you to go first.

You entered through the doors with the Ladies alongside you.

 

You could hear the crowd beneath you go wild. Each excited and jubilant upon to meet their new king soon. You mostly recognized them as commoners, but the occasional Stormtrooper helmet popped up, keeping an eye on any suspicious characters bent on ruining the day. They all stared up on the balcony, waiting to scream for their monarch.

When the crowd saw you, they all began to bow and jump in joy. "Lady (y/n)! Lady (y/n)!" they chanted.

You waved toward them and they went wild, begging that your ladyship bless them with your beauty. You just then chuckled and sat in your seat. The Ladies sat in their assigned chairs, Rey joining with them, bouncing. Her head whirled around, watching for any trouble like the Stormtroopers.

The crowd died down a bit, all waiting for the build up to the arrival of the king.

The doors opened again to reveal Captain Phasma along with Finn, who had a problem with not stopping to bow before her. Phasma was dressed in her usual wear while Finn had on a black Stormtrooper outfit, toppled with a symbol of his second command below Phasma.

"Captain Phasma, when will the king arrive?" he asked, anxiously.

"Soon," Phasma said. "And when he does, bow like everyone else will, FN-2187. Remember your place."

"Oh, I will, my Captain!" Finn said. "I still can't even get over feeling sorry for myself for dare leaving the First Order. I mean, how foolish of me! Though, I'm glad her Ladyship has gifted me to renew my life along with my friends. I thank her everyday."

"And that you should," Captain Phasma said. "For if I had it my way, you'd be facing extreme punishments that I'd normally regulate for ones that disobey. But, I honor her Ladyship very much. However, don't think just because she allows you to live doesn't mean..."

"Of course not, Captain," Finn said. "I'm not going to run away again. No. I live to serve the lady and the lord."

Phasma began to sit alongside the Ladies, Finn standing aside her. He turned to you with a smile underneath his helmet.

"Hi, Lady (y/n)," he smiled. "I hope you enjoy your husband's coronation."

"Thank you, Finn," you said.

After a while you were joined by others as well, Poe, the squadron leader of the new alpha team of TIE Fighters (he gave a kiss on your hand, though causing a general to concern that if your husband had seen this, he'd thrown a fit), Dowager Lady Leia (who sadly sat beside you, smiling but you knew deep down it was false), the Knights of Ren (who sat with the Ladies, naturally), BB-8 (who was painted all black, rewired to zap anything that dared danger you or your husband), R2 and C3PO (who had the same abilities as BB) and accompanied by a couple of other generals and officers.

And then it was time. An officer approached the balcony, preparing his voice.

"I now present Lord General Hux of the First Order," the officer boomed.

The doors opened up to reveal General Hux, wearing his usual attire but he had a pin on his uniform, signifying him as the general lord of the galaxy.

The crowd went wild. "General Hux! General Hux!"

"Ladies and gentlemen," Hux said, quieting down the people. "It is now time for me to present someone dear to me. Someone who I'm going to admit, I clashed with from time to time but in the end, her Ladyship had bestowed me with her gift along with his approval. It is the reason why you had seen me before you today earlier...as I am the official general lord of this world. And ruler of another. But now, is not the time to congratulate me for all my victories. I would now like to present in honor for the First Order's successes, for being the triumphant children of the Empire and the Sith...I give you our king, Lord Kylo Ren."

The crowd uproar once more.

With that, the doors burst open and Kylo marched out. He was standing in his new grayish-black armor, marked with red lines. Of course, behind it was his robes but you could still see the armor a bit. All that was missing was his helmet.

Which was on its way. A general hurried up to Hux, carrying a helmet on a red cushion. It was similar to what Kylo originally wore but like his armor, it had the features of the red markings.

Hux carefully lifted the helmet and turned to Kylo.

"My lord, your helmet," Hux said, bowing before him. Then the officer took the helmet and gently placed it on Kylo.

Kylo faced the front of the balcony as the helmet was put on. When it was on, he grasped tightly on the lightsaber in his hands and let it lash out.

"Your commander, lord and king," Hux presented. "King Kylo!"

The crowd below then went hectic, praising him. "King Kylo! All hail, Lord Kylo! Bless us with your lordship."

You smiled at your husband standing before the railing. He sensed your happiness linger over to him. He turned to look at you. You could tell he was smiling too, amazed at the way his wife looked, standing aside him as his queen.

Then, a blast rang out.

Kylo lifted up his hand and caught the blast in mid air, nearing to him inches.

The crowd below screamed. Even a few of the officers and generals freaked out, shielding the Ladies and Captain Phasma.

"Protect her Ladyship!" Rey hollered, running right up to you, holding her arms out. Finn strolled along to Phasma, searching for the assassin. Poe held out his blaster, joining Rey and rang into his com.

"Up in the skies, alpha one, we got a party crasher here, check around over," he said.

General Hux glanced over to you and then Kylo, getting up from his duck. "Your lordship, are you ok?" he asked.

Kylo nodded. "It seems someone wants to ruin my day," he boomed. "Let's show the people a thing or two for who dare cross their king."

He lifted up his arm and someone yelped out.

A guy in a Resistance pilot uniform flew over to Ren, waving his arms about. In his hand was a sniper blaster.

The pilot grumbled a bit as he floated up in the air. He glowered at Ren. Kylo snickered.

"That wasn't very nice of you to ruin my ceremony," he said. He squeezed his fingers together. The pilot gagged a bit, enclosing his hands around his neck.

"In fact, you just about almost ruined my ceremony," Kylo hissed. "You've almost ruined my crowning. And my queen...if she had been up next for her crowning...I would kill you...personally."

"You're not a king," the pilot stammered. "You turned everyone with you. I won't bow to a menace that you are. You may be the successor to Vader, but you'll never achieve his victories like he did."

With that Kylo's fingers clutched a bit tighter, the pilot gasping for air, shutting him up. Two Stormtroopers marched up, grabbing hold of the pilot.

"Make sure he gets the treatment he well deserves," Kylo growled.

"Yes sir," the Stormtroopers said. They took him away.

Everyone then began to feel a bit of relief, glad to see that their king was ok. Rey and the rest of the ladies turned to you.

"Are you all right my lady?" Rey asked. "You're not hurt, are you?"

You shook your head. "I'm fine," you said. "No harm on me or anything. Proceed with the coronation."

A lady waved to the general. "Her Ladyship wishes the coronation to continue," she said.

Hux turned over to Kylo. Kylo stood back up in front of the balcony, his hands gripping onto the railing.

"My people," he said. "What a shame for this wonderful celebration to be ruined by an enemy. I have done everything I can for this galaxy to be beautiful...for it to be perfect as it is, as my predecessors wanted it to be. But this..."

He waved his hand at the doors. "This is unacceptable. I have done everything I can to show what true leadership I possess...to hear your cries and wash away your tears by answering your pleas. To give you what you want. And this...is how I get repaid? But no matter...for you have seen what a traitor will pay for betraying his king. I hope many of your are reconsidering what you're planning to do...for I want to be the king with all you love for me to be. I promise by the name of the Sith, to crush our enemies and dare break those that will destroy our homes and wealth. For I am your king. I will not turn my back on you. No, not on the people. I honor my people. I honor those who will stand alongside me. Now, who are those that will?"

Immediately, a million hands rose up. "King Kylo! All hail, Lord Kylo!" the crowd cheered.

"Will you not dare to betray him?" Kylo hissed.

"Down with the enemy! Down with the enemy!" the crowd cried.

"Will you fight for your king?" Kylo growled.

"For victory of the First Order. In death we fall for the Empire! For beliefs in the Sith!" the crowd sang.

Kylo then rose his hand up and gripped his fingers. "Sing for your king," he commanded.

The crowd exploded. "King Kylo! Hail, Lord Kylo! Knight of Ren. Heir to the Empire! Son of the Sith! We bow before you in your glow. Bless us with your lordship. King Kylo! King Kylo!"

And then the ceremony was over.

 

Later that night, the grand dining room was full of merriment and joy. Everyone of high importance sat down at the table, enjoying a feast. Each person also shared their story of what they felt when their ceremony was about to begin. You even let in how nervous you felt when your coronation came up, fidgeting around with your lightsaber and felt like you were about to pass out. Everyone laughed at this and told you not to worry. A Knight also shared his story of how he could have sworn he was about to pee his pants when he went up upon presenting his Lady.

Attention was then shifted back to how Snoke had blessed each and everyone one of you, most concerning Kylo, proud that his training was complete and he had dominated the galaxy under his grasp. Vader would certainly be proud. And the Emperor satisfied with everything.

Of course, some lesser known joined in dinner like Finn with Phasma. You couldn’t help but want to invite Rey. You had seen her bravery upon attempting to protect you from any incoming attacks from the near assassination. When you asked her, she jumped with joy and kissed your feet, thanking your ladyship that you invited her to dinner. She also hoped that one day you’d allow her to train in the guard command, to which she would then be glad to stand as your official bodyguard.

“Hmm, maybe in the future,” you promised. “Prove your loyalty to me and I’ll be glad to announce you as my bodyguard.”

“Of course, Lady (y/n),” Rey said. “I owe a lot to you and Lord Kylo. I still thank you to this day when you saved me from his lordship. I’ve been given a second chance to prove my honor to you and him. You deserve it. And so do my friends. I hope one day I will join alongside them as finally being prove worthy to you.”

“You are worthy, Rey,” you said. “You’re my loyal servant. But you must still learn to earn it. Once I give my consent, then you may go into the guard command and become my bodyguard. That is, once you earn it.”

“I will do everything I can to show you,” Rey said.

She had sat down with Poe and Finn, chatting about their excitement of their new jobs.

Lady Leia continued to smile, faking it as usual. You knew she would later then cry in her sleep, mourn over the loss of her husband and brother. She may have her son back but he would be very busy as to all the new issues he would have to face.

You in turn told one of your Ladies to give comfort to Lady Leia. Perhaps they could enjoy telling stories to one another.

When dinner was over, you were about to head over to your bedroom when a general came up to you.

“Lord Kylo wishes to speak to you,” the general said. “Out in the garden.”

“Anything he is concerned of?” you asked. You have sat down next to him but he was mostly quiet expect answering questions.

“No, just to talk. He really didn’t say, your ladyship.”

You then walked over to the gardens, wondering what he could want. You assumed naturally he would want to talk to you after the ceremony, hoping to hear your thoughts. Not to mention, you knew he would love to see you in your new garments, complimenting how you looked. You in turn, would comment on how handsome he was, being such a graceful king and all.

You opened the door and walked out into the garden. The garden was composed of a variety of flowers, all blooming and glimmering in the moonlit night. The diamond stars twinkled high in the dark blue sky. Even the grass illuminated a green with sparkling dews.

You glanced up to see your husband standing before a fence, overlooking a part of a city below him. He turned around, sensing your presence.

“Ah, hello wife,” he greeted. “You look lovely…just as you looked on our wedding day.”

You blushed. “And handsome for you as well,” you said. "Tell me, my king, what have you called me for?"

“To see my wife,” Kylo said, gladly, walking over to you. He laid a gloved hand across your cheek, watching it deepen redder. “And to show you what a beautiful night it is.” He titled his head up at the sky.

You nodded, gazing up at it. “A perfect day sadly ruined,” you said. “Well, almost but in the end, the night is still lovely.”

“As you are, my queen.”

You giggled a bit as you wrapped yourself around your husband, laying your head against his chest. You enjoyed a quiet moment of being with him, feeling his warmth and strength comfort you.

A hand ruffled through your hair. “Shall we conduct an heir tonight?” Kylo teased.

You laughed at this, remembering how one of the generals commented on if you and the king were to perhaps one day have children possibly. Kylo stood silent but you answered saying that you and him were in the unsure zone. Maybe later but not now.

"One day, we will," you said, hugging him closer. "Our little heir or heiress will inhabit the throne. And Vader's legacy will live on."

"Precisely as he would want it to," Kylo agreed. "I have the galaxy in my hand, an army to control, a loving wife to love and soon...a elegant child to raise. To live the legacy on forever."

You nodded as you petted your head against his helmet. "May I see my king?" you purred, caressing his mask.

There was a clicking sound and the mask was gone. Kylo's smile widen, upon glancing at you.

You slid a hand across his cheek, analyzing the handsome face of your husband, his wavy, black hair gleaming and his lovely brown eyes staring back at you.

You felt him draw closer and sealed your lips with a kiss. You stood there with him like that a bit, both wrapped in each other's arms, lip locking away.

You then heard him stop and he led you away, carrying you over to your master bedroom.

As soon as you entered the room, he locked his lips with yours again slowly. You felt him lead you over to the bed where he then laid his body against yours.

You blushed again, giggling and shaking your head. "My my, you're really desperate for your queen, are you?" you chuckled.

You were answered with a kiss.

"You do realize I'm going to be terribly busy by tomorrow?" Kylo said. "I bet even if my grandfather had succeeded, there's still work to be done."

"Then why don't you enjoy these last couple minutes with your wife?" you teased. "Before I, of course, also get swept up with all the official lady duties."

"And that I will," Kylo snickered, kissing you again.

As much as you would love to enjoy a romantic night with him, you two instead ended up just kissing and hugging each other. Ceremonies do wore a person out.


End file.
